Haunted Theatre
by Crystal 700
Summary: When the twin's mother comes to town with a case the girls quickly agree. Everyone's soon swept up in the hunt to vanquish the ghost, save the girls, and find things out about Marsha and Gene that no one expected. Sequel to Demon's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at SPR with the two teenage girls sitting at their desks while their two bosses and one other coworker sat in their respective offices. One of the two girls was blonde and wore a blue sailors uniform shirt and blue skirt that made it half way down her thigh with navy blue socks that went half way up her calf and patent brown shoes.

Her friend was a brunette and wore a sailors uniform as well though hers was a yellowish shirt and black skirt that also fell middle thigh and had a red bow. She also wore patent brown shoes and black socks though hers went up past her knee.

"Mai he's not worth calling back." The blonde said.

"Oh come on the date couldn't have been that bad." Mai said to her friend.

"Oh no? What's your definition of a bad date then?" the blonde asked.

"They make you pay for everything and then bore you to death with stories about themselves. They also leave you to walk yourself home." Mai explained.

"He made me do all of the above. Plus he also made me pay for his cab ride home." She answered.

Mai's mouth hit the floor as she looked at Marsha who twirled her hair.

"Marsha are you serious?" Mai asked.

"Dead serious." Marsha answered.

"Wow. I'm glad I don't have to do that anymore." Mai said.

"That's because you have a boyfriend. With him being one of our bosses gives you many perks as well." Marsha teased.

"That's not true!" Mai yelled.

"What's not true?" Monk asked as he entered the office.

"Oh hi Monk." Mai greeted.

"Hi. So what were you two just fighting about?" Monk asked as Mai went to get him a beverage.

"About the date I went on and will probably never see his face again." Marsha said.

"That bad?" he asked.

"You have no idea." Mai answered as she put an iced coffee in front of the man.

"Well aren't you just unlucky in love or what?" Monk teased as he took a sip of his drink.

"Whatever at least I can get a date unlike some old man I know." Marsha teased back smirking.

"I'm not that old!" Monk defended.

"Really than how old are you?" Mai asked deviously and he quickly shut up.

"So Mai how are things with Naru?" Monk asked.

"Things are going just fine between us." Mai lied.

"Then why were you at home last Saturday night? I thought you two were supposed to go out for dinner and dancing or was it a movie?" Marsha asked as she tried to remember what they actually were going to do.

"Nothing. Something just came up." Mai said.

"No you definitely said movie." Marsha corrected herself ignoring Mai's comment.

"Oh so what came up?" Monk asked hoping to avoid any confrontation between the two.

"He said something about having to work late. Workaholic." Mai cursed.

"Oh so that's what he told you. No wonder Gene invited me out with him then." Marsha said a little angered.

"Wait you turned Gene down?" Mai and Monk asked.

"You want to go meet the parents be my guest. But since I'm not his girlfriend there was no point in going." Marsha answered.

"Wait meet the parents? Naru's and Gene's folks are in town?" Mai asked.

"Marsha!" Gene yelled as he exited from his office and Naru opened the door to his glaring at his brother and then Marsha. For a few seconds all you could hear was the clacking sound of Lin's keyboard.

"I'm sorry did I say that aloud?" Marsha asked innocently.

Gene took her arm and dragged her into his office for a few private words.

"I'm just going to go now." Monk said as he tried to slip out the door but staid when he saw the way Naru glared at him.

"Naru why didn't you tell me your parents were in town?" Mai demanded.

"I didn't think it was that important." He stated.

"Are you serious of course it's important!" Mai yelled.

"You'd be better off not meeting them." Naru replied.

"You've got to joking! Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't meet your parents!" Mai demanded as the office door was slammed open.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Madoka said in her happy go lucky tone.

"Oh hey Madoka." Mai greeted as Marsha came out of Gene's office and slamming the door in his face.

"Hey!" Gene yelled.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"What do you mean what? You're the one who slammed the door in **MY** face!" Gene argued.

"Well sorry. So Madoka what are you doing here?" Marsha asked.

"I came here to ask the boys if they'd like to take a case." Madoka explained.

"Depends where's the case?" Naru asked.

"In Glasgow, England." Madoka answered.

"Are you crazy no way!" Gene yelled.

"Agreed." Naru said.

"Oh come on how bad could taking the case be?" Marsha asked and Mai agreed.

"Do you want to have to live with our parents?" they asked in unison.

"I don't see what the problem is. Your parents can't be that bad." Mai said.

"No they're worse." The twins answered knowing that they'd already lost the argument with three girls against them.

The phone began to ring and Mai picked it up.

"Hello."

"**Yes hello. Is this Shibuya Physic Research?" **

"Yes. It is."

"**I was wondering whether you were open or not."**

"We are. Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

"**No thanks bye." **

The line went dead and Mai looked at the phone weirdly.

"That was odd." She stated as a shadow appeared in the door.

"Hello boys!" a woman greeted.

"Hello mother." The twins greeted.

_Mother! So that's Mrs. Davis._

Luella grabbed both of her boys and gave them one big hug. The girls and Monk were trying to hold in their laughter but when they saw the looks on the boys' faces they broke into fits of laughter.

"And who may you two lovely young ladies be?" Luella asked when she noticed the two girls.

"I'm Mai and this is my friend Marsha." Mai introduced.

"Sup?" Marsha greeted.

"So which one of you is Noll's girlfriend?" Luella asked.

Marsha pointed her thumb at Mai and quietly moved aside as Luella hugged Mai. Mai glared at Marsha who smirked back at her.

"Now Marsha are you the one who saved my son Gene?" Luella asked letting go of Mai.

"Yes but you see I got poison ivy the other day so I suggest you refrain from hugging me." Marsha suggested though they all knew she was lying.

_***Why didn't we think of that***_

"Alright then." Luella said patting Marsha on the head.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Gene asked.

"I wanted you to come back and take a case. I'm sure Madoka's already mentioned it." Luella said pointing to the pink haired woman.

"The one Glasgow right?" Mai asked as she came out with tea.

"That's right. So she has told you." Luella said as she sat down in one of the seats.

"She told us the where but not the what or the why?" Marsha explained.

"I guess you'll find out when we get there." Luella and Madoka said together.

_Those two are definitely cut from the same cloth. _

"Sure. It'd be nice to get out of Japan." Mai stated and Marsha agreed.

"Mai, Marsha office now." Naru growled.

"Whatever you want to say to them you can say in front of us Noll." Luella admonished.

"Mother I will address my employees in private or otherwise when I say so." Naru said.

"Oh come on Naru it can't be that bad." Mai said.

*Marsha get Mai into the back room. NOW!*

Why should I. I'm agreeing with your mother on this. Besides she cant be all that bad. 

***Fine then we'll take the case and prove just how crazy they can be***

"Fine we'll take the case." Naru said.

"Really?" Mai asked astounded.

"Yes. Go home and start packing. We'll give you your tickets tomorrow." Naru ordered.

"That's already taken care of." Luella said with a grin on her face.

"The packing or the tickets?" Gene asked.

"Both." Luella answered.

_All right that's creepy. _

Do I even want to know how that could happen?

**Probably not.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the girls' apartment door. Marsha opened the door of her room and walked to the front door. Opening the front door she came face to face with Naru and Gene. She shut the door in their faces and turned back around.

"Marsha open the door!" Gene yelled banging on it.

"Alright. All right. Stop yelling you'll wake up the neighbors." Marsha said as she opened the door and pulled them in.

"Marsha who's at the door?" Mai asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her right eye. Both girls were wearing sleeping boxers and sport bras but the boys didn't know that. But Mai knew and she shrieked and hid behind Marsha being the closet thing in the room to her.

"Why are you two here? We don't have to leave for another two and a half hours." Marsha said with her arms crossed.

"We didn't want to be in the same house as Madoka _and _Luella. You won't either after this case." Gene said as he parked himself on the couch.

"Whatever just sit and don't move." Marsha ordered.

"Or what?" Gene joked.

"I'll make you." Marsha said as she and Mai scurried back to their room. Naru and Gene did as told. No point in trusting the witch who had gobs of power that they weren't aware of. When they came back to the main room they both stood in front of something and were talking as if the boys couldn't hear them.

"What do you think down or top knots?" Mai asked as she wore a black skirt and pink ruffled work shirt.

"Top knots. Up or down?" Marsha asked as she wore a bikini top that seemed to be made of animal skin a short leather skirt with a belt and heeled Colby boots.

"Pull some back keep the rest down." Mai said as she began to put her hair in the other topknot.

"So how'd you sleep?" Marsha asked as she picked up a necklace and a metal band that she put around her neck and wrist. The necklace was a green pendant that hung on a brown string.

"Just fine. How'd the demon hunt go?" Mai asked as she sifted through the other kinds of jewelry. Finding nothing she didn't put any on.

"Just fine. But I'm taking care of laundry when we get back." Marsha said as they put the stuff away.

"Did you two eat before coming here?" Mai asked as they walked over.

"No we figured we could all go out together and get something." Naru stated.

"Only if you two are paying." Marsha said.

"Fine by me. Grab your things no point in coming back." Gene said as the girls each grabbed their suitcase.

"Mai that's not your usual suit case." Naru pointed out.

"Yeah Marsha's letting me use one of hers since were going to another country." Mai explained as the girls walked out the door.

Two Hours Later

"Where are those four?" Luella thought aloud.

"We're right here mother." Naru said as the four teens walked up.

"Hey what took you so long?" Takigawa asked as he looked between the girls and the boys.

"Baggage check." Marsha replied as she sat down on one of the two remaining seats.

"They said their bags were to heavy. Turns out the employee was standing on the scale." Naru said as he began to sit down but thought the better of it and let Mai sit.

"Then where were you two hours ago?" Madoka asked.

"We went out for breakfast." Gene answered simply.

"All four of you or just you and Marsha?" Ayako asked.

"We all went. We also found something that Marsha probably didn't want us to know or see." Naru said looking at the girl.

"Oh shut up its my body I'll do what I want with it. Plus it gives guys an interesting way to flirt with me." Marsha said with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"What? What did she do?" Takigawa asked worried that she'd done something terrible.

"Would you please stand and show your back to the audience?" Gene asked.

Rolling her eyes she stood up and turned to let them look at her bare back and the tattoo that sat it self upon her lower back. It was a blue and black Celtic design that was a black butterfly with black wispy things coming out of it with a thick blue shadow thing. (I'll copy the link to the photo on here)

"Nice tat." Yasu congratulated.

"It's not nice! How could you do that to your own body?" Ayako demanded.

"Because it looked cool and it's not like I can't cover it with make up or get it removed." Marsha pointed out not really caring what they said.

"But you're a minor!" Monk pointed out.

"I'm seventeen!" Marsha retorted.

"That's a minor in your country and ours." Masako stated.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that in my country you can become a legalized adult if you go through the right functions, channels, and get all the correct paper work signed." Marsha retorted turning her head as Ayako and Takigawa kept yelling at her.

"I think it's very original." Luella said putting an arm around Marsha's shoulders.

"Agreed." Madoka added as she put her other arm around her back.

"Thank you." Marsha said. By the time the flight was going to take off they'd al stopped arguing about it and made sure Mai wouldn't do it…until she was at least 20.

When they got on the plane they found themselves to be the only people in first class. And Luella decided where they'd be sitting. The seating arrangement went something like this. (There are two columns in first class so if two peoples names are next to two others that means they're sitting row with the aisle in between)

Naru and Mai ~~~ Marsha and Gene

Lin and Madoka ~~~ Luella and Yasu

Monk and Ayako ~~~ Masako and John

As they took off Mai held onto Naru's hand since she'd never been in an airplane and was slightly nervous. They heard a flash go off and they glared at Marsha who pulled the camera and showed Gene.

About five minutes later Mai and Marsha were asleep with their heads on one of the twin's shoulders. Madoka head landed on Lin's shoulder, making the tall man blush, soon followed them. Luella fell asleep but luckily she didn't fall on Yasu. Masako and Ayako joined suit falling asleep on their seat partner's shoulder as well.

Soon everyone in first class was asleep the girls head (except Luella's) were on their seat partners shoulder and the boys (except Yasu who's head was up against the window) were asleep with their heads on their seat partners heads.

An Hour Before Landing

Marsha woke up first and when she moved she woke Gene up as well.

"Okay that should vanish any trace of jet lag." Gene said to Marsha who was rolling her head around in circles to stretch her neck out.

He looked beside them and smacked her arm and gestured to his sleeping brother and Mai. She nodded and unbuckled herself and took a photo of them. Seeing the most of the others were in the same position she took a photo of all of them too.

Getting back to her seat she was about to turn and sit down when the plane took a violently sharp tip and she was propelled straight into Gene. They were situated so that she was in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't hurt herself to badly. Their faces were about 4 inches apart and they were breathing kind of hard.

"Gene." Marsha said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You can let me go now." She answered.

He mumbled apologies while she got off his lap and back in her seat. Somehow someway no one had woken up and saw that small awkward moment they'd just shared.

Landing in England

"Ah finally we can get off this plane." Marsha said as she stood up stretching.

"You say that like something bad happened. Did it?" Ayako asked.

"No I just don't really prefer planes or flying much." Marsha lied though no one else caught this.

Once off the plane they went to the baggage claim. Mai was still drowsy but she was woken up by the sound of people shouting and yelling. Everyone turned their heads to see what the commotion was about as a black cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye. It was running toward them for reasons unknown. It hopped off a suitcase on a convey belt on another suitcase before jumping onto Mai's head and then onto Marsha's shoulders before draping its body around her neck.

"Well that's new." Monk said as they all sweat dropped. The thing licked her ear and she giggled before gasping meaning she was having one of her see the future or the past things.

"Marsha you can control all your other powers why not your premonitions?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. It's just something that happens." Marsha said as one of the staff came up.

"_I apologize miss. This beast just ran through here." _He said.

"_No I should be the one apologizing he's my pet. I'm unsure how he got out of his cage though. I'm sorry for any and all trouble he caused."_ Marsha replied and the employee nodded and left.

"Since when could you speak English?" Monk asked dumbly.

"I lived in America for most of my life though I can only remember no more than a year. I still know it." Marsha explained as she patted the cats' head.

"So why'd you say yes to keeping the cat?" Gene asked as he reached over to pet the cat. It hissed and tried to bite him.

"Now, now." Marsha said as she patted the cat's head and it calmed down.

"So what did you see?" Mai repeated.

"That this cat would be my familiar." Marsha explained.

"Familiar?" Mai asked.

"I'll explain further later." Marsha said as the cat continued to hiss at Gene.

"Oh come on I'm not evil or anything." Gene muttered.

"I know Shadow's just hissing at the bee's nest you have for a brain." Marsha teased and the cat grinned obviously agreeing with his owner.

"Now that's just not cool." Gene said as they left the airport.

As they got in the car the cat didn't get off her neck. Even when they got to the Davis Mansion it didn't budge. All Shadow really do was putt contently as he occasionally licked Marsha's ear. "What is up with that cat?" Yasu asked. "He just missed me. I do technically still belong to a family you know. I just can't remember anything past my middle name." Marsha stated.

_Oh right. You can only remember so much of your real name and even then it's still not enough_

**But how on earth can you live with not knowing?**

Before more could be said they could so much as ask her about anything they found the car stopped and themselves piling out of the car. When they got out they stood in front of a giant mansion. Mai was gaping at the thing that Naru had to shut her mouth for her.

"That's got to be the nicest home I've ever seen." John commented.

"I've seen better." Ayako commented.

"Yeah well not all of us grew up the way you did." Takigawa pointed out.

"Can we just go inside already?" Marsha asked.

"Oh right." Gene said as they went inside.

"_Martin we're home!" _Luella yelled.

"_I'm in the lab dear…did you convince the boys to take the case." _A man's voice asked.

"_Not at first but we had some help." _Luella called back.

"_Could you all stop yelling we're not the only ones here who understand English." _Naru stated.

"_Oh so you have come back." _A man said as he entered in a black suit and lab coat.

"_Hello father. These would be our friends as well as our employees on some occasions." _The twins said.

"_Naru don't forget about your girlfriend over here." _Marsha said as she pointed at Mai who was clueless.

"_I'm sorry you are?" _Martin asked.

"_Oh I'm Marsha." _Marsha said as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"_Marsha what?" _he asked taking her hand.

"_Just Marsha." _She answered simply.

***Stupid father***

Oh shut up dumb asses 

"_Marsha my wife tells me you're a witch. Correct?" _Martin asked.

"_Yes sir. I'm kind of like Naru in a sense. But I don't collapse every time I use my power." _Marsha said.

"_Maybe because you have more than just one power and your body is made to deal with it." _Naru argued.

"_Maybe so but I'd like you to remember that I go through more power additions than you'll get in a lifetime." _Marsha retorted back as she put her arms up in anger and then rising in the air.

"Marsha arms are to stay down remember." Mai said as the girl crossed her legs to show she was six more feet off the ground than normal.

"I know but until I actually gain control I'm stuck here till it lets me back down!" she dragged out the last sentence since she fell to the ground. Everyone was surprised that her skirt didn't fly up.

"Damn that hurts." Marsha groaned as Gene helped her up.

"_So what about this case we've heard so much about?" _Naru asked.

"_Right will Marsha mind translating for those who can't speak English?" _Martin asked.

"_I don't think she'll-." _

"_I don't mind at all." _Marsha said cutting Gene off.

"_Alright lets go to the sitting room." _He announced.

In Sitting Room

Luella and Martin sat in two chairs while Gene and Naru sat on a couch while Masako sat next to Mai and Ayako with Marsha sitting on the armrest of it with the guys all standing behind them.

"_As you know the place where the occurrences are taking place is just north of here in a small theatre. It started off pretty innocent. Knocking on the walls, glass breaking, and the cold spots. After a couple of weeks though it escalated. One of the staff fell from the walkway over the stage; thankfully they landed on a mattress that happened to be placed on the stage. Then the performers were being attacked now none of them will even enter the building until whatever's been going on is stopped." _Martin explained and Marsha relayed the information to the others.

"_So what can we do?" _Gene said.

"_We need one of you to go undercover as performers while the rest of you investigate." _Luella explained.

"_You want us to potentially put ourselves in danger!" _Gene yelled.

"_I'll do it."_ Marsha said and the other already knew what she meant.

"No way."Naru said knowing Gene would back him up.

"I'll be taking Mai with me." Marsha said and Mai nodded agreeing with Marsha.

"It's definitely a no now!"Gene said. \

" I know a way so that we can lure it out and keep us out of most of the danger." Marsha said as she took Mai's hand and walked away from them.

"Mai think of someone you want to look like and keep that image in your head while I say the spell." She said and Mai nodded her head.

"I call upon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours. Hide us well and thoroughly, but not from those we call family."

Looking at the girls no one could see any physical changes or anything else different. Mai gasped and her mouth all but hit the floor while she stared at something. Getting up they went over and looked at what was in the mirror. Their reflection's shown true, as day but Mai's and Marsha's were definitely different. Mai looked like she'd jumped out of a Bleach book since she mirrored Rukia's image perfectly only difference was her hair was blond, was taller, and her eyes were still blue. Mai looked the exact same only like Marsha her original height, eye and hair color remainened.

"Damn I did a good job." Marsha said.

"How's that even possible? We can see you but when we look in the mirror you look different?" Takigawa asked, as Luella became the translator for her husband.

"It's a spell. I only said family could see us for who we are and you guys are family so you see us as us and everyone else will see those people." Marsha explained pointing at their images in the mirror.

"And how is this going to help you not get attacked?" Gene asked.

"I just need to write the spell to counter act this or I could go through the less complicated route but then you won't be able to see us as…well us." Marsha said.

"Well show us how you'll change back." Ayako demanded.

"Um…I call upon the ancient power to unmask us now and in future hours show us well and thrououghly reveal ourselves so the world can see." She said and their images changed in the mirror back to their usual selves.

"So much better but in an emergency I'll have to do this." Marsha said and snapped her fingers. White orbs circled them and before them stood the two alias the girls would have.

"So you two are serious?" Gene said.

"Yes." They answered with smiles as they changed back into themselves.

"And there's no way we'll be able to change their minds." Naru said a little angrily.

The two girls giggled and Luella smiled the two girls had her sons wrapped around their fingers.

The Next Day

The morning began with Marsha arguing about driving herself and Mai to the theatre. Of course Naru and Gene argued with her while everyone else just packed up the car they'd be taking with their suitcase's. Of course Marsha won the argument and the two girls left.

"If anything happens on their way up there Marsha will never drive again." Naru declared.

"You have never seen that girl drive then." Gene muttered sending Naru's over protectiveness went into overdrive.

With the Girls

"Woo hoo!" Mai cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mai watch it if I crash into something Naru will kill me." Marsha said as she swerved into the next lane.

"With your driving I'm surprised we already haven't." Mai said as she brought her hands back down.

"Okay we take this exit and then we should be there in twenty minutes to half an hour." Marsha said as they drove for another twenty minutes.

Pulling the car into the parking they got out of the car already in their alias disguises. Marsha's was dressed in a smoky like cropped but loose t-shirt with a colorful bird in the middle with jean short shorts and black boots. Mai was in a yellow spaghetti crop top and jeans with heeled boots.

"How'd you get past Naru in that?" Marsha asked as they went into the building.

"I wore a jacket." Mai answered as the door swung shut behind them.

Two Hours when everyone else arrives

Seeing the girls' car they all breathed a relief that the girls had gotten here safely. Looking at the building though they could feel the anxiety rise inside them.

"_Ah you must be the investigation team I called in."_ a pot bellied man said as he exited the building.

"_Yes Mr. Herbert." _Martin said as he greeted the man.

"_Ah Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis I'm so glad you're here. You can translate for your husband." _Mr. Hebert said.

"_Why would I need to translate?" _Luella asked.

"_Oops I forgot to tell you all that this theatre is for Japanese speaking people to find a good show." _Martin said scratching his head thoughtfully.

"He could have mentioned that before." Monk muttered.

"Don't be rude to my husband when he can't understand you!" Luella yelled and received two slaps on the head; one form Luella and the other from Ayako.

"If your done acting like children can we go inside and set up base before lunch?" Naru asked as Mr. Herbert who apparently understood Japanese and lead them inside.

"Patti get back here!" was the first noise they heard as two sets of feet ran down the hallway. Mai ran straight into Naru's chest and fell back into Marsha.

"I told you to slow down Pat." Marsha said to Mai.

"Sorry Liz I just got excited when I heard someone pull into the parking lot." Mai answered.

"Everyone meet our two newest recruits. Liz and Patti Thompson. Liz is the older and calmer one and Patti is the shorter hyper one." Mr. Herbert explained.

"Nice to meet ya." Patti or rather Mai greeted with a goofy grin.

***She must be happy about being able to do what she wants without us saying no to her***

"Come on Pat we've got to go practice some more lets go." Marsha said and pulled Mai away waving.


	3. Chapter 3

"So they're Patti and Liz Thompson?" Takigawa asked as the two girls disappeared.

"Yes. They were desperate and I'm in need of money or this business will run straight into the ground." Mr. Hebert explained.

"Right. So would you mind telling us when the activity began occurring?" Naru asked as they entered the room they'd call base.

"After we finished wrapping up the Fiddler on the Roof." He answered.

***Gee that's specific***

"Thank you if you could phone up any of your employee's who experienced any sort of phenomenon to come see us for a full report." Luella asked and the man scurried away to do so.

Is he gone?

**Yes. You and Mai want to come see us come down now or forever hold your peace.**

Be right there

"Hello strangers." Marsha said as she opened part of a wall to reveal herself and Mai. Both girls were thoroughly covered in dust and dirt plus a few cobwebs.

"A secret door?" Monk asked as he opened up the door farther.

"Yeah it's a labyrinth through these walls." Marsha said as they slipped out.

"How'd you find it? Doesn't seem like Mr. Herbert knew about it seeing as he didn't mention it." Naru said as they looked into the small passage.

"Well Mai leaned up against one of the walls in our room and it fell in." Marsha said and they assumed that both girls had crawled in.

"And you didn't think to come find us to explore it?" Naru asked a little angered that both girls had thrown themselves into potential danger.

"Oh brother. Naru I couldn't exactly tie our waists together with a rope. She staid close enough that if we were attacked I could throw up the shield then orb us out." Marsha said.

"Yeah what do you take us for?" Mai asked.

***Idiots***

I heard that.

"Well did you find anything?" Ayako asked.

"Dust, dirt, cobwebs, a few dead animals. Nothing out of the ordinary…yet." Mai answered.

"What do you mean yet?" Naru asked angerly.

"Well we've only been able to go from upstairs to here. We're not even sure where every passage goes." Marsha explained.

"So you just happened to find us?" John asked.

"Not that hard you guys were the only ones talking." Mai said as she and Marsha went back into the passageway.

"Catch ya later." Marsha said as she closed the door and the two were off.

"I'll go do the research on the building." Yasu volunteered.

"Madoka you go with him." Naru ordered.

"Yes sir." the pink haired woman said giving him a salute as they left.

"Takigawa and John I'd like you to go around and take temperatures." Gene said.

"And Mrs. Matsuzaki please take Mrs. Hara around to see if she can sense anything." Naru finished.

"May I ask what you will be doing?" Ayako asked.

"Bringing the equipment in." the boys replied.

We go to Mai and Marsha

"Wait we have to perform tonight?" Marsha asked the manager.

"I know it's on really short notice but please you must understand." Mr. Hebert said.

"We understand don't worry." Mai said and she shut the door.

"We're screwed!" Mai yelled.

"No we're not. Your good at singing right?' Marsha asked.

"Yeah so what?" Mai asked.

"I know what to do then." Marsha said with a devious smile.

That Afternoon

Ayako and Masako entered the room followed closely by John and Takigawa who handed the temperature charts to Lin.

"So did you feel anything?" Gene asked.

"Yes but I can't determine what it is. It's like the case at Marsha's house the spirits here just aren't doing anything." Masako said as Yasu and Madoka burst through the door.

"You all need to read this." Madoka said producing a flyer from her back pocket. Naru took the flyer and red it before handing it to Gene.

"I can't believe that they're performing tonight." Gene said as he stared down at the flyer.

"Neither can we. Guess this business needs the money. Show starts at six and they haven't been attacked yet so I guess till this begins they're not going to be targeted by whatever's here till then." Madoka observed.

"Well that's great. Guess we have no choice but to go and see them." Takigawa said.

"Oh I can't wait to see what kind of performance they put on." Yasu said with a devious and also creepy smile on his face.

That Night 8:50

"Oh my god Marsha what's it called when the place is full?" Mai asked peeking out from behind the curtain.

"A full house. Get back in here." Marsha said pulling the girl back behind the curtain.

"I'm nervous!" Mai cried.

"Don't worry just do it like we planned. The words will be right behind the audience if you forget any of your lines. Now get in position." Marsha said the curtain would be going up in five.

Into the Audience

"How much longer till the curtain goes up?" Ayako asked.

"Now." Takigawa said checking his watch as the lights in the auditorium went dark and music started. Marsha was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and black jeans with converses. Mai was wearing a long black sleeved shirt and white jeans with converses. (Marsha, _Mai_)

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_La, La, La, La, La_

**They turned around singing into the headphones strapped to their heads.**

You come from here

I come from there

**Marsha pointed to Mai and herself**

_You rock out in your room_

_I rock a world premiere_

**Mai pumped her fist in the air.**

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

**Marsha had bent over with a devious grin.**

_Friday, we're cool_

_Monday, we're freaks_

**Mai made the coo kook sign with her finger.**

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

**Marsha did a thumbs up before putting her hand over her smiling lips. **

_But we kick it up and_

_Let loose and LOL (LOL)_

**Mai sort of fell into Marsha at this point. **

It may seem cliché

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Marsha caught Mai and set her back on her feet. **

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

**They were back to back at this point.**

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_La, La, La, La, La_

I'm kind of like you

You're kind of like me

**Marsha had put her arm around Mai's shoulder in a sisterly hug. **

_We write the same song_

_In a different key_

_It's got a rhythm_

_You and me_

_Can get along_

_(Get along)_

And it may seem cliché

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(Here I go again)

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

I still got your back

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

'Cause we're one and the same

_We're anything but ordinary_

One and the same

_We're something more than momentary_

'Cause we're one

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

'Cause we're one

(I think we're almost legendary)

_We're Anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh, You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

The crowd clapped for them as they bowed and their next song started. It was most definetly going to be different from the first one.

_This belly button dangle_

_Will probably be just one of those things_

_I won't be showing off too often at 65_

**Mai's long sleeved shirt had been ripped from her body only to leave behind a black vest like shirt that was modest but also revealing. Which proved she had somehow gotten a belly button ring. **

This butterfly tattoo 

Might be somethin' I tell my kids not to do

Spring break shouldn't last the rest of your life

**Marsha's shirt had also been ripped leaving her in a white cropped top that showed off her tattoo. **

_There were things I should not have of done_

Then again, well I sure had fun

_Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof_

_Back then we were rebels without a clue_

_Nothin' in the world that we wouldn't do_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Didn't give a damn what people say_

_We were doin' it, doin' it our way_

_I wish that we could always stay _

_19 and crazy_

_I fall in love with those guys_

_That keep my dad awake at night_

**Mai put a hand to her heart and got a dreamy far off look in her eye as she stared off into space. **

Runnin' his knife across a wet stone

_Maybe he hates their long hair_

_The tattoos or the chains that they all wear_

_Mostly he hates your black camero_

_We were young, so in love_

And we still haven't grown up

**Marsha and Mai were grinning deviously and all the males in the crowd went wild. **

_Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof_

_Back then we were rebels without a clue_

_Nothin' in the world that we wouldn't do_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Didn't give a damn what people say_

_We were doin' it, doin' it our way_

_I wish we could always stay_

_19 and crazy_

_Oh the only things that I regret are things that we didn't do_

Those crazy days that I have left 

Have led me here to you oh.

**Marsha could hold a note just as well as Mai apparently could. **

Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof

_Right now we're rebels without a clue_

_Nothin' in the world that we can't do_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't give a damn what people say _

_Cause we're doin' it, doin' it our way_

_I know that we will always stay _

_19 and crazy_

Promise me we will always stay

19 and crazy

"Why would Mai agree to sing that song?" Naru muttered. His girlfriend wasn't acting the way he had assumed she would. They watched as the girls stuck their hands into the audience and began to pull numerous people onto the stage. Half of who they picked were guys and the others were girls. Both of the reached down and grabbed either Naru's or Gene's necks and pulled them on stage as well.

_It's hot as hell even in the shade_

_Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade_

_Wearing next to nothing and we like it_

**Mai ran a hand down some random guys shirt as the people got into the beat. **

Coconut oil running down our backs

Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack

Baby there's no denying

**Marsha took a guys hand and he twirled her around. **

_The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines_

_Making out underneath the moonlight_

**Marsha and Mai put there arms around each other and then another person. **

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Boys look so much hotter in the summer_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Take your shirt off; let the water pull me under_

_Oh, I must be dreaming_

_Oh, you got me singing_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**They were dancing around Gene and Naru trying them to loosen up. **

Stand the heat kissing on me

Standing in line at the Dairy Queen

You stick your hand in my back pocket

**Marsha leaned her back against Gene making the boy blush a deep crimson. **

_Driving down the road_

_You'll be hanging out the window_

_Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go_

_I don't care cause I like it_

**Mai ran a hand down Naru's face and kissed his cheek. **

_We're underneath the stars_

_Laying here on the hood of your car_

_Baby, I barely know who you are_

**The two girls leaned up against the other back to back. **

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Boys look so much hotter in the summer_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Take your shirt off; let the water pull me under_

_Oh, I must be dreaming_

_Oh, you got me singing_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**During this little music intro the two split the people on stage by sex and showed them what they wanted to do for the next thing of lyrics. **

Summer only lasts so long

And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah

**Every guy and girl paired off and began to dance with the other. Naru and Gene paired off with Mai and Marsha. **

_No need to apologize_

_Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight_

**All the girls leaned foreword and kissed their partners cheek. **

_It's hot as hell even in the shade_

_Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade_

_Wearing next to nothing and we like it_

1, 2, 3, yeah

_Yeah, yeah_

_Boys look so much hotter in the summer_

Yeah, yeah

Take your shirt off; let the water pull me under

_Oh, I must be dreaming_

**The girls all began to move from side to side moving there shoulders and hips to the music. **

Oh, you got me singing

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Yeah, yeah

Boys look so much hotter in the summer

_Yeah, yeah_

_Take your shirt off; let the water pull me under_

Oh, I must be dreaming

_Oh, you got me singing_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Boys look so much hotter in the summer_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Take your shirt off; let the water pull me under_

_Oh, I must be dreaming_

_Oh, you got me singing_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The Davis Twins gaped at the girls…actually all of SPR was gaping at the two girls.

*Marsha chose this song I know it*

**Who knows maybe Mai chose it. **

***Unlikely***

Naru and Gene were both slumped over in their chairs.

*Why are you sulking over? Marsha's not your girlfriend*

**Yet**

They breathed a sigh of relief…an hour and a half later when the last song was about to be sung and nothing had happened to them.

_Little girl alone on the playground_

_Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around_

_Wishin' she was invisible_

_To them_

_She ran home cryin'_

_"Why do they hate me?"_

And Mama wiped her tears and said

"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful.

_So, hold your head high._

_Don't ever let them define_

_The light in your eyes._

_Love yourself, give 'em Hell._

_You can take on this world._

_You just stand and be strong_

_And then fight_

_Like a girl."_

At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'

Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'

_She was never gonna one of the boys, no_

She coulda gave up on her ambition

And spent the rest of her life just wishin'

Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'

_"Hold your head high._

_Don't ever let them define_

_The light in your eyes._

_Love yourself, give 'em Hell._

_You can take on this world._

_You just stand and be strong_

_And then fight_

_Like a girl."_

_Oh, with style and grace_

Kick ass and take names…

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder_

_Oh, but money and power don't matter_

When the doctor said "the cancer spread"

_She holds on tight to her husband and babies_

_And says "this is just another test God gave me._

_And I know just how to handle this"_

_I'll hold my head high_

_I'll never let this define_

_The light in my eyes_

_Love myself, give it Hell_

_I'll take on this world_

_Yes, I'll stand and be strong_

_No, I'll never give up_

_I will conquer with love_

_And I'll fight_

_Like a girl!_

_Ooh_

_Yeah_

They both bowed and left as the curtains closed as the audience cheered and the SPR team quickly exited before they got mobbed by the girls new fans or rather Liz and Patty's fans.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Base

The team waited for the girls to get back from their show when they both came tumbling out of the wall.

"Ow." Mai said sitting up.

"Your not the one being sat on Mai." Marsha groaned as the girl got up off her.

"So what did you guys think?" Mai asked getting off her friend.

"I give you a ten on the singing and twenty for the choreography." Monk said.

"Thanks. So did you find anything useful yet?" Marsha asked getting up off the floor.

"No not yet." Naru said.

"Aww. Well are there even any spirits here?" Marsha asked looking at Masako.

"I'm not entirely sure. It feels like there are spirits here but...I can only sense traces of them." Masako said.

"They're probably hiding then." Marsha said closing up the passageways door.

"So you don't think it's a demon?" Yasu asked.

"It's extremely doubtful. Demons kill they don't torture and then kill." Marsha informed.

"What about the last one at the school?" Ayako reminded.

"That was a ghost demon who was part human so he's an exception." Marsha said.

"And that makes such a difference?" Ayako asked.

"Yes. Usually when Halloween rolls around things like that go back to hell but when they're tied to a building that's a different story." Marsha said as she leaned up against the door.

"So anything weird happen yet?" Naru asked.

"Yeah I keep hearing a voice in my ear and a hand on my ass. What do you think?" Marsha answered sarcastically.

"Now, now no need to be mean." John intervened.

"I was asking a simple question. She just wanted to be a smartass." Naru replied. Marsha rolled her eyes and looked at Gene.

I need to speak with you. 

**About?**

I'll tell you when I talk to you.

**Fine. Get Naru to leave with Mai or something and then I'll take you somewhere private.**

On it. 

"Gene I need to talk to you in private." Marsha announced.

"Sure. Might want to put your cover down though." Gene said walking out of the room.

"Naru could you take Mai back up to our room, please?" Marsha asked. Naru looked at her and saw that if he didn't do what she asked…well he didn't want to know what she would do.

"Sure." he said.

"Good boy. I call upon the ancient power to unmask me now and in future hours show me well and thoroughly reveal myself so the world can see." she said and waving to everyone she walked out of the room.

With Gene and Marsha

"So what did you ant to talk about?" Gene asked.

"That we were attacked during out performance." she said putting some hair behind her head.

"What? You should've told Naru!" Gene said.

"I know but I couldn't he'd pull Mai straight out of this undercover mission at that second." she explained.

"Point taken. So what happened?" Gene asked running a hand through his hair as they walked down the hall.

"A stage light and some old wires fell. Luckily with the dancing everyone mistook the magic usage for dancing." she answered when they felt the temperature in the hall drop.

"Time to go." Marsha said.

"Where?" Gene asked.

"The ominous janitor closet?" Marsha asked.

"Funny." Gene said as they entered said closet.

They stood there for a good five minutes only to fell the closet grow colder.

"Time to leave again?" Gene asked.

"What do you think?" Marsha asked as she reached for the doorknob. An invisible force hit her and she flew back into Gene who joined her in the fly into the back wall of supplies.

"Ow! Damn that hurts!" she yelled getting up.

"Oh don't even start. Ow." he said touching the back of his head and pulling away, "Oh would you look at that I'm bleeding?"

"Let me look at the back of your head." she ordered and he obeyed.

"Well you hit something pretty hard that's a deep head wound. I won't be surprised if you have bone damage." she observed as she put her hands over the wound to begin healing and patching up the tissue and bone if needed.

"Yeah. This is a spirit that means business." Gene noted when she was done.

"Lets get out of here then." Marsha suggested when they heard the sound of ominous footsteps.

"Oh great now someone's going to totally get the wrong idea when they op-." she cut him off by putting her lips to his shutting him up effectively. He was surprised for a minute when he felt her pull back.

"It's gone." she said standing up.

"Huh?" he asked dazed.

"Get up." she said pulling him to his feet.

"Did you just-?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"To shut you up. If you didn't we would've been caught." she said jiggling the knob of the door.

"It's locked isn't it?" he asked.

"Not for long." she said taking a step back and kicking the door down. Peeking their heads out they found themselves… in a sewer system by the smell of it.

"Weren't we just in the theatre?" he asked as Marsha turned back into the janitor closet and found a flashlight that was convientlantly on the floor.

"Yep. I'm guessing the ghost did this. Try and get in touch with Naru while we look for a way out." Marsha told him as she flicked the switch.

**Naru. **

No answer.

**Naru!**

No answer.

**NOLL!**

Still no answer and Marsha was already walking down the sewer.

**NOLL! Stop making out with Mai and pay attention!**

*This had better be good*

**It is. Marsha and I had an encounter with the ghost and somehow ended up in a sewer. **

*How could you end up in a sewer*

**Cause the ghost thought it'd send us to an early grave? How do I know?**

*Just sit tight and we'll find you*

**I can't Marsha's already looking for a way out.**

There was the sound of a loud object banging onto the floor.

**I got to go.**

"Marsha!" he called.

"I'm okay. I just dropped the flash light." she replied as she picked the object and waved it around notifying him to where she was.

"Get in contact with Naru?" she asked as they walked down the drainage system.

"Yeah. He'll come find us don't worry." Gene said.

"Who's worried?" she asked as she turned off the flashlight and waved her palm and dancing lights appeared over their heads.

"Hey neat trick. That reminds me why aren't we orbing out of here?" Gene asked.

"The less power this thing thinks I have the better now come on." she said as they continued to walk around the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai shivered as another cool London breeze hit her. Though it was middle of August in the country the cold front that had moved in was unbearable.

"Naru do you think we'll find them soon?"

"I told you to bring a jacket idiot."

"I'm not asking because I'm cold!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!"

Mai put her arms around her and rubbed trying to get herself to warm up. She felt a warm cloth wrap around her and was pressed into a warm body. Looking up she gave Naru a questioning look.

"I can't very well let my assistant and girlfriend freeze out here because she thought she wouldn't need a jacket."

"Jerk!" she yelled punching him in the chest but remained in his jacket/overcoat nonetheless. As they walked another block they found a sewer lid the reason they stopped was because they heard noises underneath.

"Its stuck!" a muffled voice said.

"I told you I should go first." another replied irritated.

"We're covered in sewer muck because of you! What makes you think I'm letting you up first!" the voice yelled as Naru took off his jacket and put it around Mai and pulled on the top as someone else pushed.

"Huh? Oh hey Naru." Marsha greeted as she pulled herself out to prove she was indeed covered in sewer muck.

"When we get back your taking the first shower." Mai said holding her nose closed at the putrid smell that rolled off her friend.

"Blame that genius down there. He's the one who fell in the first place." Marsha said pointing at Gene who came up next.

"I didn't ask for you to help me up."

"It's called being a kind human being. But you didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Marsha said.

"You can get back to this argument when we get back to the theatre if you don't mind." Naru interrupted.

"Fine but just so you know I think this ghost can track our telepathic messages to each other." Marsha said.

"So what do you suggest we do stop contacting like that?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Marsha said.

"Bu what if your in trouble and in need of help?" Gene asked.

"We'll scream." Mai said.

"You'll scream." Marsha corrected.

Back at the Theatre

"Marsha can I talk with you over there?" Gene asked.

"Sure thing."

"Oh no you don't last time you two went out by yourselves you went into the sewers." Mai said.

"We'll be in eyesight. If something goes wrong you can come get us." Gene said as he took Marsha with him.

With the two

"So about that kiss?"

"It never happened."

"Right. We agreed we wouldn't go back there."

"Agreed."

Next Day August 17th

"So we can't contact them when we come across something important?" Monk asked.

"That's the idea. If we contact them with the information they could be put into more danger. Or at least that's what Marsha thinks." Gene said.

"So how are we going to communicate to them?" Ayako asked. Naru held up a card that was closed and ready to be shipped off to where ever.

"Fan mail." he said.

"Fan mail? How will they know its us?" Masako asked.

"How many Kazuya Shibuya's do you know?" Gene asked as he plucked the letter from his brothers hands and passed it to their coworkers.

True to his word the name in the return address was to Kazuya Shibuya.

"Smart." John said.

"John of course its smart. Who'd you think came up with it Mai?" Yasu asked the boy but quickly shut his mouth when Naru shot him an unusually icy glare.

"Apparently…but how are they going to communicate back?" Luella asked.

"Through their songs if they give us a peace signal. Marsha thinks they can figure out how to do so we just need to pay attention to the lyrics." Gene explained.

"Good so Marsha's in charge of this plan right?" Yasu asked but shut up again by the looks that everyone gave him.

With the Girls

Marsha had her head down in her pillow with Shadow curled up next to her. Mai was half laying on her bed and half off of it. As she turned over she fell off entirely with a loud bang. Marsha shot up like a rocket at the noise and Shadow jumped up hissing.

"Ow. What happened?" Mai asked as she sat up.

"My guess you fell off your bed and scared the crap out of me and Shadow." Marsha said as she picked her cat up to calm him down.

"He, he sorry. So what are we going to do for our show tonight?" Mai asked.

"How am I gonna know? Usually this stuff comes to us at the last second." Marsha said pulling some clothes out of her bag as a small crumbled piece of paper came out. Mai looked down at it and picked it up.

A simple red rose, so soft to the touch, is a perfect expression, of just how much... I love You.

A simple red rose, so fragrant and supple, brushed on you gently, caresses shared by a couple.

Whether given fresh cut, or dried pressed with dreams... a rose should be treasured, and cherished, it seems.

A simple red rose, when given away, is a whispered reminder, of words I long to say...

I love you.

"Give me that." Marsha said snatching the paper from her hands.

"Who sent you that?" Mai asked.

"No one special." she said blushing a cherry red.

"Your lying I can see your wisdom teeth."

"I don't have wisdom teeth!"

"Well your blushing."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Than who's the letter from?"

"Gene."


	6. Chapter 6

Marsha slammed her hands over her mouth after the words left her mouth.

"I knew it! You guys are dating." Mai said pointing a finger at her friend with a triumphant smile on her face.

"We're not dating Mai." Marsha said looking down.

The finger came down and Mai asked, "Your not?"

"No we're not." she said crumbling the paper up and tossing it into the nearest trashcan.

"Than why would he give you a love poem?" Mai asked.

"Because we had a thing…but that was a long time ago." Marsha said.

"You and Gene had a thing?"

"Yes you know he can dream astral project right?"

"Yeah."

"Well to teach him that I also had to teach him how to astral project in general so he could walk around while his body healed. The thing went on for about a month and we kind of broke it off after that."

"But you two-."

"Doesn't matter I'm over it." she said as she began to change her clothes.

_No your not. You just won't admit it._

Deciding not to pry Mai turned around and changed her clothes as well. Pulling out a jean skirt that fell to her knee she also took out a t-shirt that Marsha had gotten her that had a golden lab puppy with hearts all around it that said Puppies make me happy! In blue, pink, and purple and she finished it off with a pair of off white converse.

Marsha was dressed in a purple crop top. Her bust was gathered in the center by a rhinestone buckle accented by chain dangles. The waist of the crop style warped around and tied for a custom finish at her hips, which she paired with jeans and black one-inch heels.

"It amazes me that you can run in those."

"I know right?"

Back with SPR

Gene and Naru were watching the monitors as everyone went to get food since not one of them could remember a lick of what the others wanted to eat…and no one knew their way around England.

"Here come the girls." Gene said waking Naru up. He hadn't gotten much sleep…no one was really sure why.

"What is Marsha wearing?"

"Its her style. She likes to show off."

"I mean the black earrings on her ears."

"Those aren't earrings."

Both of the brothers looked at each other and took off out of the room and down the halls. The two girls turned around at the sound of running and weren't aware of the chandelier above their head had begun to fall.

"Look out." Gene yelled as they slammed themselves into the girls and flew into the walls of the room as the chandelier fell down.

As the dust clouds began to fall down and reveal what had happened. Mai gripped Naru's shoulders with her eyes shut tight in fear of what could've happened. Marsha was shivering beneath Gene. The chandelier's lights were all busted and the chain that held it up broken precisely in the middle.

"Patty, Liz!" Mr. Herbert yelled as he ran into the room through one of the two doors as SPR ran in through the opposite one.

"Are you all alright?" Luella asked.

"I think so." Mai announced.

"She's not." Gene said as he held Marsha's left arm.

A long thin cut ran down her arm to her elbow.

"Doesn't look serious." Ayako said.

"It's fine. Nothing more than a scratch." she said yanking her arm from Gene's grasp.

"Sis you should go get it cleaned and bandaged though." Mai said in an extreme baby voice.

*She's taking this a little too seriously*

**But you do like it little brother.**

*Shut up*

"Fine. I'll get it cleaned and bandaged. Don't start crying now." Marsha said putting a hand on the girl's head and messing up her hair.

"Yay!" Mai cheered causing those in the room besides Marsha to sweat drop.

**I see what you mean now.**

That Night with the girls

"You sure you want to do this?" Marsha asked as she picked at a piece of the white fabric on her body.

"Positive. After all they'd know eventually." Mai said.

"You promise we aren't going to do that one song."

"Promise."

In the Audience

"Wonder what the girls are going to do tonight." Monk said.

"Probably something as good as last night." Ayako predicted as they all turned to look at the twins.

"What?" they asked.

Before they could answer the light dimmed and two spotlights hit the stage. The curtains rose to reveal a white piano and two silhouettes next to it. Mai's form was the first to be seen by the audience and all of SPR's mouths dropped open. She wore a strapless gown with a wide, sequin-embellished Empire waist in an amethyst color that made it down to her ankles. Her hair was down and she wore no jewelry or makeup. Her feet were placed in black two-inch heels as she sat on the piano bench.

A guitar began to play in the background. The other silhouette turned around as the other spot light fell onto her. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun. She like Mai also wore a white strapless dress wrapped to a pleated, shirred side, above an A-line skirt that fell a little past her knee. She like Mai wore no jewelry or make up either and wore one inch silver heels.

She likes chocolate in the morning

She drinks her coffee late at night

You can sense that she is guarded

But that's all right

She'll fall asleep while your still talking

With unfinished books beside her bed

She'll cancel all of her appointments

And go shopping instead

**Marsha stood there singing the lines as Mai sat there cross-legged and waiting. **

_And in spite of what is right_

_Far beyond what she'd except_

_When the moon begs the question_

_Will you have the answer yet?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

**Here Mai picked up her microphone and sang the chorus with Marsha. **

She loves to watch the sunset

But she is partial to the rain

With those tears and that umbrella

Her allure goes unexplained

You made dinner in your apartment

You both assume that she'll be late

She always has the best intentions

Her goodness is innate

**For those it hadn't been obvious for already…or those who didn't know the two girls this song was either something the two had plucked out of thin air or Marsha had chosen this song as a dedication to Mai. **

_And in spite of what is right_

_Far beyond what she'd except_

_When the moon begs the question_

_Will you have the answer yet?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

_Why can't you just adore her?_

_And in spite of what is right_

_Far beyond what she'd except_

_When the moon begs the question_

_Will you have the answer yet?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

_Can't you just adore her?_

_I like chocolate in the morning_

_I drink my coffee late at night _

**When Mai finished up the song she had a slight smile on her face and she winked to the crowd a.k.a right at Naru. **

The crowd stood up and clapped to them. Mai turned in her seat opened the piano up and began to play a tune. Marsha turned to her friend and got a nasty look on her face. Apparently this was something Marsha hadn't wanted to play. She put her head down and subjected to singing the song.

I remember years ago 

Someone told me I should take 

Caution when it comes to love 

I did, I did 

And you were strong and I was not 

My illusion, my mistake 

I was careless, I forgot 

I did 

And now when all is done 

There is nothing to say 

You have gone and so effortlessly 

You have won 

You can go ahead tell them 

Tell them all I know now 

Shout it from the rooftops 

Write it on the skyline 

All we had is gone now 

Tell them I was happy 

And my heart is broken 

All my scars are open 

Tell them what I hoped would be

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

Falling out of love is hard 

Falling for betrayal is worst 

Broken trust and broken hearts 

I know, I know 

Thinking all you need is there 

Building faith on love and words 

Empty promises will wear 

I know, I know 

And now when all is gone 

There is nothing to say 

And if you're done with embarrassing me 

On your own you can go ahead tell them 

Tell them all I know now 

Shout it from the rooftops 

Write it on the skyline 

All we had is gone now 

Tell them I was happy 

And my heart is broken 

All my scars are open 

Tell them what I hoped would be 

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible! _

Ooh impossible _(yeah yeah_) 

Spoken and Piano is the only sound:

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now 

Shout it from the rooftops 

Write it on the skyline 

All we had is gone now 

Tell them I was happy 

And my heart is broken 

All my scars are open 

Tell them what I hoped would be 

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible_

Spoken and Piano is the only sound:

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did.

Sometime during all this she walked down the small catwalk that they'd placed just down from the piano and she'd high-fived quite a few people.

A crunching noise was heard and the theatre silenced and Marsha turned around. A beam began to fall right where Mai was sitting. Mai put her arms up as her only defense. Marsha's eyes narrowed and the beam flew in the opposite direction. Running over as Mai got off the bench and stood next to her. Mr. Herbert came out onto the stage and led the two away before he cancelled the continuation of the performance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Want to go exploring?" Marsha asked.

After the whole beam fiasco they'd gone to their room and were currently wearing their pj's. Marsha's consisted of a gray t shirt that read 'all that matters is me' and black sweat pants with three hearts on her left leg right below her hip and letter covered boots with black lining and pom poms. Mai wore a red t-shirt that said 'I'm the one 4 U' and black flannel pants with pink, white, and red dots all over. Like Marsha she also wore boots though hers were zebra striped boots with pink lining and pom poms

"You mean through the walls?"

"You know it. Come on."

Opening the wall door they stepped inside and closed it up. Reaching in her pocket she took out a flashlight and looked around the small space they were currently in.

"You pick right or left?" she asked.

"We went right the other day lets go left."

"Right."

"Right?"

"Left."

"Right?"

"Mai."

"Going, going."

Walking through the walls Shadow scouted ahead as Mai cleared cobwebs away so they could walk around. They'd passed by multiple peepholes and looked through every single one. They found one to be Mr. Herbert's room and quickly looked elsewhere after seeing what was inside.

"Okay I think its time we head back." Marsha said checking her watch to show it was 11.

"Well which way do we go?" Mai asked as they stood in the crossroads for four different paths.

"I have no idea. Shadow." Marsha called quietly hearing the low meow reply they followed it down the left pathway.

With Everyone Else

They heard the small noises coming from the walls and guessed either the girls were walking around them or Shadow had gotten inside somehow. They had no way and it would make the ghost suspicious if they went to check on them. They couldn't do anything but hope that it was just Shadow.

Back to The Girls

Marsha and Mai were falling the low meows of the cat and when they turned to find him standing over a crevice in the floor Marsha stepped around Mai to reach down and grab the cat. Mai leaned over her friend who was trying to calm her cat when she saw what the cat was hissing at. Opening her mouth to scream Marsha slammed her hand over it. In the pit laid a human skull.

"Mai. When I remove my hand, do not scream." Marsha said and Mai nodded her head in earnest. Removing her hand Mai took in a deep breath.

"What the hell?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. Lets go." she said taking Mai's hand and going back the way they came. After another half an hour they found their way back into their room.

"How are we going to tell them about this?" Mai asked as they sat on their beds.

"Well hopefully you'll dream something useful instead of lollipops and puppies."

"Hey!"

"Good night."

Mai's Dream

_Mai opened her eyes to see she was laying in the same room they were staying in but something's were different. It looked to be a yellow flower wall pappered room with white furniture and green covers, pillows, upholstery, and dishes. _

"_Hey Ruby. Get up. We've got work to do." a voice yelled outside her door._

"_Coming Ella." she called back. _

_Getting up she pulled out a pair of loose dancing/work out clothes on her body. Opening her door as she through her hair into a ponytail she saw a man stepping into his own room. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. _

"_Hey Rube." he said. _

"_Jack." _

_The scene flashed foreword to nightfall. Ruby apparently was closing the door to her room when someone stuck his foot in. _

"_Jack?"_

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Sure come on in." she said._

_Sitting down on the green sofa she handed him a drink._

"_So Rube what's it like to be you?" he asked. _

"_I don't listen to anyone but myself. What I think is right dictates all at least that's what my mother used to tell me." _

"_Hm…interesting." _

_The scene flashed foreword again. Jack was leaning on her closed door and it was well past midnight. _

"_Jack why are you up so late?" she asked getting out of her bed. _

_The man reached foreword and grabbed her kissing her neck hungrily. She tried to push him off voicing her complaints Finally succeeding she ran to her kitchen and took out a knife and stabbed the man instantly killing him. _

_Mai was soon being flashed through time. She saw herself…or Ruby rather killing multiple men. _

_Stopping after about twelve blurs of killings she saw red and blue lights. Running down her own small private corridor through the walls of her building she found the old wishing well. Looking behind to see the lights getting closer she jumped to her death._

"Mai wake up!" Marsha yelled shaking the girl. Mai's eyes popped open and she breathed in hard her eyes full of terror. "What did you see?"

"See? Lived, took part in… those are words I'd use." Mai corrected.

"What happened?"

"I was a killer…she worked here a long time ago I guess and she murdered many men. I'm guessing what we saw last night was either her or one of the men she killed." Mai said remembering the feelings she—or Ruby rather—felt killing those men.

"Guess we finally got something to give them." Marsha said.

In Base

Looking at the film footage they saw the girls were running around wearing pajamas at eleven in the morning.

"Some pretty sassy pj's." Monk said when he read the shirts.

"Or Mai had a dream." Naru said.

"If that's true than they're trying to figure out a song." Gene said.

"Speaking of songs. Who knew Mai could play the piano?" Ayako asked.

"Marsha obviously did. What about that song Mai played that Marsha didn't want to sing but wound up singing it anyway, Gene?" Madoka said.

"What am I her keeper?" he asked.

"No but you two are obviously comfortable doing 'things' with each other." Monk said his interest peaked.

"Well we've done some things teenagers don't usually do." he said.

"You guys-."

"Except that." Gene said.

"Sounds to me like you two tried dating for a while." Naru said as he looked over the information for the second time trying to find an anomaly.

"Did you?" Luella demanded. She'd only know the girls for a total of five or six days but was pretty protective of them.

"Maybe. But we both agreed it wasn't working out." Gene said. Ayako, Luella, Masako, and Madoka met him with a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What did I do wrong?"

*Oh brother you're a total idiot*


	8. Chapter 8

Mai was staring at the ceiling of her room as she told Marsha about the dream. (this is after they were running through the halls. they were trying to find paper and what not)

"So Ruby murdered about twelve men and then she killed herself right?" Marsha asked.

"That's what happened. But why would she attack others including us?" Mai asked.

"Tormented or conflicted spirits in life are also tormented and conflicted in death. They no longer remember right from wrong. They also don't remember who they're truly angry at." Marsha said as she surfed the internet.

"And you're on the internet why?"

"To see if I can find something." Marsha explained as the screen went black with pink blinking typing keys. "That's weird."

Watching the screen as something typed on the keys. They read the message on the screen.

**Girls who stick their nose where they don't belong must be punished**.

The windows and doors that were opened slammed shut and locked. Mai jumped and Marsha got to her feet with Shadow on her shoulder. A plate flew the air close to them and crashed into a wall causing Mai to scream and grab onto Marsha arm. A few more plates later and the broken glass from them were coupled with the knives that now flew through it. Mai screamed louder as they jumped, ran, trying to avoid the objects at all cost. The pounding of multiple feet echoed from down the hall before came to a stop at their door.

"Patty, Liz. What's going on?" Monk asked.

"Patty duck." Marsha yelled pushing Mai to the ground as a knife zooming for both of their abdomens flew by where they were just standing.

"Answer us!" Ayako demanded.

"The ghost is attacking. Bust down the door or something or we're going to become shish kabobs." Mai yelled.

The sound of splintering wood was heard as the door was kicked open and the objects stopped in midair. A group of knives right above the two and began to plummet toward them. On instinct Marsha threw her hands up and froze them in midair a good five inches away from them. Rolling out from under them they got up and the knives embedded themselves into the floorboards.

"Are the two of you okay?" Naru asked as Mai quaked in fear.

"Well we're not dead." Marsha said and received a glare from the boy. "Sorry."

Walking around the wreckage that had once been a room they picked through the objects to see if their ghost had left any hints or something.

"Looks like this things going to need repairs." Monk noted as he pointed at the laptop that had multiple cracks in the screen and the keyboard was missing keys and some of them also had cracks in the screen.

"I just hope the warranty covers it." Marsha joked eliciting an awkward laugh from Mai.

"Guess you'll have to pack up your stuff and move to another room." Naru said.

"Right we'll get right on that as soon as you all leave." Marsha explained.

Leaving the room Mai turned to Marsha.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Mai demanded.

"Because this ghost is onto us. Mai if we told them we'd be screwed. Now pack up your bags." she said.

_How can you be such an emotionless robot like Naru sometimes?_

I'm not an emotionless robot ever. I just happen to want to achieve an objective first and deal with feelings later. 

_Well why didn't you just say so?_

"Wait did you just answer the thought in my head?" Marsha asked.

"We were talking weren't we?" she asked.

"Through our heads. Mai I think you have telepathy." Marsha said and got a happy/joyous look on her face.

"Should we tell the guys?" Mai asked.

"We might tell Gene…I think it's time Naru gets a prank pulled on him." Marsha said.

"What are you scheming?" Mai asked.

"I don't know just yet. But we've got till the end of this case to figure it out." Marsha reminded.

"Right." Mai said.

_Just remember when Naru finds out your behind it he'll probably fire you._

And that's such a terrible thing.

With SPR

"The spirits becoming more violent." Monk summarized.

"Haven't you found anything on those records?" Ayako asked.

"We have but there have been many deaths here. It wouldn't be surprising if one spirit was getting others to do their bidding and then hiding them all over again." Gene said.

"Never knew spirits could do that." Yasu said.

"Yeah well you don't know a lot of things." Monk reminded.

"True, true. Think the girls got the letter yet?"

Back with the Girls

The girls were looking through their stack of fan mail trying to find which one they'd been sent.

"Got it." Mai said and Marsha walked over and opened up the envelope.

**Mai, Marsha we haven't found out much yet. There are too many records of deaths occurring here whether they be accidents, suicide, or murder we can't determine which ghost is attacking you. Mai if you've had any dreams as of late we'd appreciate if you'd help us out before either one of you gets severely hurt or injured. **

**Gene and Naru**

_Marsha! Why didn't you tell anyone you and Gene dated!_

_Signed everyone else_

"Great. Blabber mouth Gene has struck again." Marsha muttered.

"Focus on that later. We have to tell them about Ruby. Question is how are we going to do that?" Mai asked.

"I have an idea but you may or may not like it." Marsha said.

"Please tell me we're not…"

"Oh but we are. It's the only tune that will fit with the song."

"Fine but in return you're going to do two things for me."

"Name them."

"Swear on the river Styx first."

"Why the river Styx?"

"I'm only guessing but since Magic's real I'm going to assume the Greek gods were too and so was the river Styx."

"Fine I swear on the old and very ancient no longer exsistent, river Styx."

That Night

"Be so happy Naru is your boyfriend."

"I am."

"You know for someone who's nice on the inside and out you sure have a mean streak when you want to."

_I'm not even going to dignify that with a response._

You just did.

_STUPID TELEPATHY!_

OW! Mai if you're going to yell in your head close off the telepathy channel first.

_Shut up will ya?_

The curtains were rising and as they rose past their heads they looked into the audience to see if their friends were there. They were and so was their fan base as Mai had deemed it.

We're going to be pestered about this when its over you know that right?

_Yeah I know. _

To the audience

The music was playing as the girls appeared. They were wearing the headsets again and each a different style of dress…sort of.

Mai wore a hat that was made of brown leather lacing with a pink distressed leather hatband and bronze-tone stud accents. An oval concho with scalloped edge, floral detail, & center stone was on the hat's band as well. The underside of hat brim was painted pink. It seemed to have a shapeable design with a "U-Style It" wire edge brim. Her shirt had hues of peach, brown, & cream with gold-tone metallic thread create plaid that had a frayed front & back western yokes. She wore a medium denim wash skirt that ended a few inches above the knee with blue, white, & tan decorative stitching. Black & clear rhinestones, blue sequins, & silver-tone studwork highlighted the stitching. Her shoes were made of genuine distressed leather uppers with a medium round toe profile and a smooth composition sole

Marsha hat on the other hand was a wide leatherette hatband with a crackle finish, brass-tone studs, & flower ornaments. A large center concho was accented with geometric pattern & a glitter accent. Brass-tone studs decorate underside of hat brim. Like Mai's it seemed a shapeable design with a "U-Style It" wire edge hat brim. Her top consisted of a white crop top with either spaghetti straps or no sleeves at all under a medium wash denim vest with flowing black embroidery highlights and adjustable back strap. The jeans had heavy stitching in blue, navy, tan, & white hues. The denim had medium wash features moderate distressing, grating, & fading accents. Also like Mai she wore genuine leather cowboy boots though hers were black but had the same medium round toe profile and smooth composition sole.

(I know that's a lot of detail but hey now you get a clear vision of what they both look like…I hope)

_You got the bucket, baby_

_I got the chicken_

You got the Smith and Wesson

I got the ammunition

_Maybe we could shoot the town_

_Or sit around finger lickin' yeah_

**Pulling their hands across their mouths before they walked down the catwalk. **

_Alone we're not half bad_

_But we could be a whole lot better_

_Anybody knows us, knows we're good together_

_Just a little sliver of sunlight in stormy weather_

_Like a tear in my beer, we're good together_

_Good together_

You're a pesky little fly

I'm the pink plastic swatter

**Marsha pretended to swat a fly out with a pretend swatter.**

_You're a back seat kinda guy_

_And I'm the Bishop's daughter_

**Mai pointed to a random person (*cough* Naru *cough*) before bringing her hands to her hips and swinging them from side to side.**

A steamin' jalapeno

_Think I need a drink of water_

_Alone we're not half bad_

_But we could be a whole lot better_

_Anybody knows us, knows we're good together_

_Just a little sliver of sunlight in stormy weather_

_Like a tear in my beer, we're good together_

_Good together_

**They walked back up to the stage. **

Let's have a little mixer, a little pick her upper

_And all night, hold me tight, candlelight supper_

_No daddy, no mama, no sister, no brother_

Just you and me, a pod and a pea, we compliment each other

**As Marsha held out the note Mai did a little thing we'd call a line dance. **

_Oh yeah, we're good together_

_Come on baby_

_Turn me on_

_I'll turn up the radio_

Beneath the velvet Elvis

_We can dance just like Jessco_

**The two girls hooked arms and skipped in circles. **

Twirl me like a trailer park in a tornado

**Unhooking their arms they spun off Marsha to the right and Mai to the left.**

_Alone we're not half bad_

_But we could be a whole lot better_

_Anybody knows us, knows we're good together_

_Just a little sliver of sunlight in stormy weather_

_Like a tear in my beer, we're good together_

_Good together_

_Good together_

Marsha walked off to one of the band members and they handed her up a black acoustic guitar as she and a few others began the song.

_Ever been misunderstood, misused, or misled_

_Ever knocked on the sky _

_And had it fall on your head_

_Well, don't worry 'bout it, don't worry_

Ever lost your luggage, your marbles, your house

Or found yourself in bed with Uncle Sam or Mickey Mouse

Ever been accused of murder on Music Row

Or caught in morning traffic when you really gotta go

Oh no!

**Both girls shouted the last line. **

_Life is funny, life's a mess_

_Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it_

_Life gets sticky, life can bruise_

_Sometimes you win sometimes your losing_

_No matter what it brings_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing_

**Marsha so far was an amazing guitar player and Mai had pulled out a tambourine and was beating it on her hip. **

Ever sat yourself down when the seat is all wet

Or see you're "ex" sucking face with a little brunette

**Marsha gave an annoyed face to the audience and all of SPR looked at Gene who was blushing insanely. **

_Don't worry 'bout it, no don't worry_

_Ever lost your religion, ever lost your best friend_

_Or found your last record in the bargain bin_

_Or been stuck in a divorce like crazy glue_

_Or scraped someone else's gum off the bottom of your shoe _

**Mai got a disgusted look on her face at those lines. **

Boo hoo!

_Life is funny, life's a mess_

_Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it_

_Life gets sticky, life can bruise_

_Sometimes you win sometimes your losing_

_No matter what it brings_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing_

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah - Blah, Blah,

Blah, Blah, Blah, - Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, 

Blah

_Don't worry, don't worry_

_We all got a little junk in the trunk_

_And when you're feelin' good as sunk_

**Mai put an arm around her friend who stopped playing guitar for a few short moments.**

Remember, everything will be just fine

If I laugh at yours then you'll laugh at mine

**Marsha put an arm around Mai before quickly removing it and began strumming the guitar again as Mai beat the tambourine.**

_Life is funny, life's a mess_

_Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it_

_Life gets sticky, life can bruise_

_Sometimes you win sometimes your losing_

_No matter what it brings_

_Don't worry_

_Life is funny, life's a mess_

_Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it_

_Life gets sticky, life can bruise_

_Sometimes you win sometimes your losing_

_No matter what it brings_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing_

_Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah - Blah, Blah,_

_Blah, Blah, Blah, - Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah_

Don't worry, don't worry

_Life gets sticky, life can bruise_

_Sometimes you win sometimes your losing_

_No matter what it brings_

_Don't worry 'bout a thing_

The crowd applauded and both girls flashed peace signs and SPR immediately began to pay attention.

Ruby's got a government that rules inside her head

A third eye, a crystal ball, her mama always said

It would guide her

If she kept it inside her

**Mai had pointed to her head as Marsha played the guitar and sang her lines. **

_The freak across the street tried to contaminate her skin_

_She was thinking, "Who would miss him?"_

_The world's about to end_

**Mai shrugged for this part. **

_And he'd fit perfectly into her catastrophe_

She's a woman at heart and a man on a mission

A Saint to purify the human condition

_She's a fortune teller, but she's never gonna tell_

_There's a worm in the bottom of a dead wishing well_

_A woman's work is never done_

_A woman's work is never done_

_Never, when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_Never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_She found it funny that nine and ten were easier to do_

_After she'd meticulously filtered out a few_

**So this woman had killed multiple people. **

Still the voices shout

Take the garbage out

**No one really got that line…they guessed it was just because it rhymed or it meant the woman had dumped the bodies somewhere. **

_She was raised to believe that you get what you pray for_

_If God was really good then she wouldn't have to wait for_

Him to drop the gavel, so she'll do it all herself

There's a worm in the bottom of a dead wishing well

_A woman's work is never done_

_A woman's work is never done_

_Never, when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_Never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

When the flashing lights cut through the billowing dust

_Her voices cried, "Looks like it's not just us, justice"_

Guess she got a little careless with cadaver eleven

Before she'll go to jail 

_She'd rather go to Heaven_

And the final leap of faith of a zealot Jezebel

_Led'em diggin'' in the bottom of a dead wishing well_

_Ooo_

_A woman's work is never done_

_A woman's work is never done_

_Never, when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_Never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_A woman's work is never done_

_A woman's work is never done_

_Never, when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_Never done, never when she's a loaded gun, loaded gun_

_She's a loaded gun_

A woman's work, yeah, yeah

_Oh, a woman's work_

_This, this woman's_

_This woman's work_

From what the SPR team could gather a woman, whether her name was Ruby or not would be discovered later, had killed about twelve men maybe more and thrown them to the bottom of a wishing well before ultimately killing her self.

God only knows how I've needed a friend 

Who can see through the boldness and pride

Someone strong enough to put my faith in

Someone willing to let me inside

So be a man

And be my man

**Marsha sang the first line of lyrics and they all looked to see Gene was blushing a brick red. **

_I dare you to need me like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me like you've never felt_

_I dare you to want to want_

_Want to be good to me_

_Baby you've got your reasons dangling from kite strings_

_Can you open your hands and let them fly_

_I know you won't always say and do the right things_

_But some things are worth a try_

_If you can_

_Be my man_

**Naru of course remained the same facial expression though his brother knew differently. **

_I dare you to know me like I've never known_

_I dare you to show me that I can be shown_

_Dare you to want to want_

_Want to be good to me_

_Tell me I'm_

_Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_

_And every time_

Every time you know that you want to

Yeah, I dare you

_I dare you to hold me like you never will-again_

_Kiss me and leave the earth standing still_

_Dare you to want to want_

_I dare you to need me like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me _

Like you've never felt

**It surprised them how loud and long Marsha could belt a song lyric. **

_I dare you to want to want_

_Want to be good to me_

_Yeah, I dare you to want to want_

_Want to be good to me_

As the next song began the lights flickered and the equipment began to shriek and crackle. Marsha and Mai quickly discarded their headphones with pained expressions as the lights above their heads broke. The shrapnel that fell would ignite on their clothes so they quickly ducked out from beneath. But Mai wasn't fast enough and her clothes burst into flame.

With her small intention span for fear came into play now was not a good time. As the fire made its way up her clothes she screamed as she frantically tried to put it out. Marsha ran over and pulled Mai to her as she smothered the flames with her bare arms. Her face screwed up in pain as the flames burned her skin a little before they were killed.

Pulling her arms away she looked at the burns and hissed when Mai touched them. Stage help came out and quickly removed the girls from the theatre as did everyone who sat watching the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Marsha was being treated for her burns while Mai gave her statement to the team.

"So Patricia-." Naru began using her alias.

"Please just call me Patty." Mai interrupted her overly cute act firmly in place.

"Alright than Patty. What happened when you were on stage?" Naru asked as though he hadn't seen it himself.

"Well Liz and I just finished singing one of the songs we were performing when the equipment made all the noises. We had to tear off our headphones when a loud screaming was heard over them then the lights above the stage and some got on me and caught fire. I kind of freaked out at that point." She began.

***Kind of?***

"So my big sister put the flames out by cutting off the oxygen and now she's getting her burns treated." Mai finished with her sweet smile.

"Thank you that'll be all." Gene said as the door opened.

Looking over they saw Marsha with her hair down and bandages wrapped around the palms of her hand, over her wrist and all the way up to her shoulder.

"Liz!" Mai yelled as she flew to the girl and nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Hey Pat." Marsha greeted rubbing the girls head.

"Are your arms okay?" Mai asked.

"They're fine a few minor burns should be fine by tomorrow." She said as Shadow entered the room and walked up to Gene and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Shadow." Marsha said as Mai let go. Walking over Marsha tried to lift the cat off of Gene. All he did was dig his claws deeper into Gene's shirt. "Sorry he's usually not like this."

She was blushing from the close proximity between them and painfully aware of the stares they were getting.

"Well don't worry about I'm sure he'll get off eventually. You should both go rest after being caught on fire and burned. I'll return him later." He said.

"Nah I don't feel like. It's only a couple of burns not something exactly new if you know what I mean." Marsha answered.

"Than what do you plan to do sis?" Mai asked in that overly cute way she used to be Patty.

"Help out of course. No one even a ghost or whatever it is attacks my sister and gets away with it." Marsha said.

"Aww you do care." Mai squealed hugging the girl.

"Yeah, yeah. So what can I do?" she asked.

"Go through this stack of papers here. They should hold death certificates of those who died here. See if you can find anything." Naru said.

"Wow. Shouldn't you have people who already do that kind of work for you?" Mai asked.

"We do they're on leave at the moment." Naru said.

"Is that just a fancy way of saying they got laid off?" Marsha asked with a smirk as they flipped through the papers.

"No it's a fancy way of saying that they're taking a vacation." Gene said knocking the girl in the back of her skull.

"Hey! Watch it I'm the one who got injured." Marsha yelled.

"Last I checked you had burns not a head injury."

"Why you! I really ought to teach you a listen." Marsha yelled as she began to smack the boy repeatedly on the head.

"Hey will you cut it out! My head can't take this much abuse."

"Why? You're dumb enough as it is already."

"How would you know you just met me!"

"I'm really good at reading people."

"Doesn't mean you're always right. Geez you're so judgemental."

"What did you say!" she yelled and all the windows n the room broke along with the glass of a few cups, vases, and what not.

"Whoa Liz calm yourself." Mai said acting as though it were normal for things to break when her sister got mad.

"Yeah Liz." Gene said hoping to calm her down enough so as to not blow her cover.

"Fine. Just don't talk to me and I'll be just fine." she said as she sat back down next to Mai.

*Gene what the hell was that*

**Something you don't necessarily need to know.**

*The base nearly blew up because of your fight. What do I not need to know!*

**Okay I'm sorry but when she gets really emotional sometimes things…happen like glass breaking, objects flying, you know normal poltergeist stuff but usually she's in a good mood wonder what's up.**

"You two alright?" Monk asked.

"Just fine. It's normal for us." Mai answered in an extremely bubbly tone causing the monk to sweat drop.

"Hey Pat." Marsha said picking up a paper from off the floor.

"Yeah Liz."

"Look familiar?" she asked handing her the paper.

Mai took the photo and gasped, "Those were the ghosts I saw!"

**She saw a ghost?**

*They're lying you idiot*

"Good job sis." Marsha said patting the girls head.

"May I have that?" Naru asked holding out his hand for the paper.

"Okey dokey." Mai said handing the paper too him.

_Ruby Moneymaker (gotta love that last name)_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Green _

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 125_

_Age: 21 but would now be 51_

_Gender: Female_

_Missing and Wanted for thirteen accounts of murder._

"So she's the one we're after?" he asked.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Mai asked.

"Yes actually. Gene will you please escort these two outside I'll be out momentarily to join you." Naru said as he handed the paper to Lin.

Outside the room both girls leaned up against the wall as Gene stood in the middle of the hallway.

"So how long have you been in the ghost hunting biz?" Mai asked.

"When we were fourteen we solved our first case…so I guess two years maybe three." Gene said.

"Than how did we find the ghost before you did?" Marsha asked.

"Didn't I already tell you that two of our workers were on vacation?" Naru asked walking out.

"Maybe…but you didn't say anything along the lines of being important to your operation." Marsha said.

"Yeah." Mai agreed the pair knew the two girls were egging them on to get them selves appreciated…the way they deserved.

"Maybe they do more than we give them credit for but guess they'll never know. Now come on we need to talk." he said. Holding up his arm for Mai who took it and they began to walk down the hall. Gene looked at her and held up his arm.

"No."

Gene shrugged and they began to walk after the other two.

Outside the Building

"Okay I think you can take your disguises off now." Naru said.

"Right. I call upon the ancient power to unmask us now and in future hours. Show us well and thoroughly reveal ourselves so the world may see." she said. Magical wisps encircled the girls as they "de-transformed".

"So what's up? Why'd you call us out here?" Mai asked her usual tone and character back in place.

"To talk and get the whole story. Start talking." Naru said.

The girls rolled their eyes and began to tell them all the odd quirks that had happened since their arrival. They even told them about the well.

"Yeah that about covers it…hm?" Mai asked when Shadow jumped off Gene and began to run into the hedge garden.

"Shadow!" Marsha cried as she went after him. Mai followed her. Naru followed Mai. Gene followed all three of them. Running around after the cat Marsha finally jumped tucked and tumbled in front of him scooping him into her arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a better question." Gene said.

"What would that be?" Naru asked.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Simple we just…oh." Mai said realizing they stood in the middle of a crossroads. "Please tell me we're not lost."

"We're not lost." Marsha said.

"We're not?" Naru asked her in disbelief.

"She said please." Marsha said as the cat jumped out of her arms and onto the hedge and ran off. "Damn that cat."

"Never mind that. Which way are we going to go?" Mai yelled freaking out.

"Deep breaths Mai." Naru said trying to calm her down.

"So Gene any bright idea's?" Marsha asked putting her arms behind her head.

"Um…my intuition says we should go left."

"Than left we go." Marsha said as they began to head down that way. Turning back around they saw Mai still freaking out and Naru trying to calm her down. "You guys! Naru if she's freaking out that badly just carry her damn it."

Taking her advice Naru lifted Mai into his arms instantly calming her enough to walk. They walked for a good five minutes down the straight path.

"Anyone else think this isn't right?" Mai asked as Gene and Naru walked ahead a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe but hey we don't know the grounds by heart do we now?" Marsha asked when they heard the sound of crunching.

Stopping the two girls looked around.

"Hey what's the hold up? My intuition thinks something dangerous is up ahead." Gene asked as he and Naru began to come back over.

"Well we heard an odd noise so we-." Mai's explanation was cut off when the ground beneath the four of them gave way.

Their world became dark and wet when they hit the ground.

"So Gene what's your intuition telling you now?"

"That I'm going to die if we get out of this alive."


	10. Chapter 10

Finally getting out of their dog pile they all pulled out their cell phones.

"Nothing." Marsha said.

"Zip." Mai added after.

"Nada." Gene said simply.

"I don't have any coverage either." Naru said simply.

"So what are we going to do?" Mai asked slapping her hands onto her thighs.

"I don't know but I'm guessing Marsha might know." Gene suggested.

"This your intuition speaking again?" Marsha asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Gene…thanks to your so called intuition we're in the bottom of a well!" Marsha yelled as she beat the back of the boy's head in.

"Yelling about isn't going to help. Why don't you just use your magic to get us out?" Naru asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't we think of that before?" Mai said before turning to Naru and saying, "Not one word."

"Okay than. Come on Marsha orb us out." Gene said looking at the girl.

"I can't." she mumbled.

"What? Could you speak up? I could've sworn you just said that you said you couldn't." Gene said thinking he was hearing her wrong.

"That's what I said G. I can't orb." she said placing left arm beneath her chest and right hand on her forehead.

"But you could a month ago." Mai said.

"That was before someone ratted me out to the Elders who've stripped me down to first level magic." she explained.

"And that is?" Mai asked waiting for Marsha to pick up the sentence.

"Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Levitation, and there's no name for the last one." she explained.

"Eh?" Gene and Mai asked.

"Freezing, Moving things with hands, head, or orbs and seeing things before or way after they happen." Naru explained.

"That explains why you really didn't orb us out of the sewer. It was because you couldn't." Gene remembered.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mai asked a little disappointed.

"Cause I didn't really think it was relevant and I certainly didn't think I was going to end up in a hole in the ground!" she yelled when the sound of mud splashing was heard.

Turning they all looked to see disassembled body parts had reassembled and were coming at them causing both girls to scream. Marsha through her hands up and froze them.

"Okay I'm not as squeamish as Mai is-"

"Hey!"

"-but I draw the line at walking dead bones." she said.

"Well than we better get out of here." Gene said.

"Yeah but she can't orb and we can't call for help. So what are we going to do?" Mai asked.

Looking up at the hole she saw it wasn't that much higher than she all originally thought.

"I think I know what to do." she said.

Ten minutes later

"Out of all the days I chose to wear a skirt." Mai grumbled.

"Mai this is so not the time those bones will becoming unfrozen any minute and you're not in heels. Gene how you doing by the way?" she asked looking down where the boy stood supporting her feet as her hands tried to grasp the edge of the hole.

"When this is over. You're going to take me to the Elders so I can tell them to give you all your powers back." he grunted.

"Pizza and a movie on me. Alrighty than" she bargained.

"My pick?"

"Do you two solve all your disputes like this?" Mai asked.

"Yes." they chorused.

"Will you three stay focused?" Naru asked.

"Oh right. Gene I need you to move back one step." Marsha said.

Following her instruction he took a step back. She grabbed the side and said, "Let me go now."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Just do it." she ordered.

He let go of her legs and she levitated out of the hole. Turning around she got down on her stomach and reached her hand in but it just barely brushed Mai's.

"Gene help Naru boost Mai up a little higher." she said.

Gene did as told though his eyes were concentrated on the skeletal beings that were beginning to move ever so slightly. Marsha grabbed a hold of Mai's hand and with all her might pulled her out. As she got up Mai got onto her stomach as Naru got onto Gene's shoulders and Marsha lowered Mai in farther to grab him.

"Got him." she said her hand clasped tightly on Naru.

"Alright Mai. Don't let him go okay." Marsha said as she pulled Mai up far enough so she'd only fall in on her own fault and grabbed Naru's other hand before getting him out.

"Okay Gene's turn. Ready Naru?" Marsha asked. Naru nodded and began to lower her in with Mai's help.

"Hey can you speed it up a little. Those things are unfreezing." he said.

"Shut up and give me your hand." Marsha said.

Gene reached out and grabbed her hand as the bodies began to move again…thankfully they were out of the whole and twenty feet away from the maze. Getting out of the maze covered in mud they all collapsed onto the ground.

"Okay…that's it I'm going to salt and burn the bitch to hell." she said.

"Marsha…we both know you can salt her but you won't be able to burn her." Mai said.

"I can still make the threat though." she panted. After catching their breath they got up and went back to base. Marsha didn't bother to put on disguises seeing as Ruby seemed to know the whole gig. Entering the room everyone jumped up.

"Noll! Gene!" the Davis's, Madoka, and Lin yelled.

"Mai, Marsha!" the others yelled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Marsha asked simply.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? You four have been missing for over an hour! So don't you ask me what's up!" Ayako yelled.

"Well sorry if we were busy trying to get out of a hole!" Mai replied.

"What?" Monk asked.

"The ghost put us in a hole in the ground. Air go the dirty clothes." Marsha said as she walked over to a table where her leather bound book set. Thankfully everyone and everything had decided not to touch it.

"Wait…I thought that her attacks were only centered around the house." Luella pointed out.

"Well Mai didn't you say Ruby jumped into a well?" Naru asked.

"Yeah…but the well's part of the house now Naru." Mai explained.

"Than what are we supposed to do burn it to the ground?" Gene asked.

Marsha who'd been flipping through the book and the folder with Ruby's information suddenly shouted, "That's it!"

"Burning down the house?" John asked.

"What, no!" she said so quickly, "No the way we'll get this ghost is with this thing I just found…but it'll be complicated."

"How complicated?" Naru asked.

"Complicated enough that if one thing in it is screwed up you'll be signing my death certificate and cremating my body." she answered.

"Than your not doing it." Gene declared.

"Gene there's no other way."

"Marsha you and I both know there's another way."

"Gene there might be but we don't have the time nor resources to find it. Since when do you care anyway?" Marsha demanded slightly peeved.

"Oh I don't know ever since you saved mine? Or the fact that their have been six attempts on your life."

"Gene you know damn well that Mai was there for five of those and if you haven't noticed," she said before spreading to accentuate that she was standing there, "I'm still here."

"Nice try but I know you. So it doesn't mean this won't be your undoing."

"Gene if I was meant to die it would've been from so long ago that I can't remember."

"Marsha how would you know. You can't remember more than four years ago and maybe even a little after. How do you know you haven't come close to dying before?"

"Because I know what dying feels like!"

"What?"

"Gene you say you know me but if you really did than you'd know that I wasn't okay with what happened. God knows I wasn't okay with it."

"But you said-."

"There's a difference between what's put in front of you and what's reality." she said turning to monk, Ayako, John, and Lin she said, "John, Monk, Ayako I'd appreciate if you'd clear out the theatre before placing seals everywhere. Lin I need you to clear out a room for me. If you all don't mind that is?"

Turning back around she reached into a bag that she'd left with the book and pulled out a wad of money.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Getting supplies." she answered coldly before leaving…but she made sure to bump into Gene's shoulder rather hard. When the door slammed shut behind her everyone turned to glare at Gene.

"I'm in trouble aren't I."

"It depends…what did you do to her?" Luella asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"I…cheated on her." he admitted and the room in the air turned 20 degrees colder.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"You jerk! Your worse than Naru and that's saying something right there!" Mai yelled.

"Am I really that bad?"

"Sometimes but that's not the point right now."

"I thought Naru was the one who's not supposed to get off track?"

"Shut up Monk!" all the women yelled and the guy curled back in terror.

"Now Gene WHAT THE HELL!" Luella yelled at her son.

"I'm sorry mom. I…I didn't mean to I…um…it just sort of happened and-."

"Enough with the excuses!" the women all yelled again sending the boys body rigid.

"Just tell us what happened Gene." Naru sighed.

"Well…it happened a while back…sometime after I first started to appear in Mai's dreams." He explained.

Flashback

"_Hey Gene you there?" A fifteen year old Marsha asked as she entered the little apartment she'd rented for his body to heal. _

_Being fifteen her chest was of course smaller than it was now and she didn't have a tat and her hair was a quarter way down her back and it had blue streaks in it. Currently she wore jeans and her favored cropped halter black tube top and converse. _

_-Halt in Flashback-_

"She_ dyed _her hair?" Madoka asked.

"Yes but that's not the point."

"Oh right. I'm sorry continue." She said

_-Back to Flashback-_

"_In here." He called as she walked over to the kitchen where he was eating. He wore a simple black tee shirt and jeans._

"_Amazing. You don't have a stomach yet you eat like a bear getting ready to hibernate." She teased. _

"_Oh shut up and help my injured body." He declared pointing to the back room where said body was in a state of suspended sleep. _

"_On it." She said. _

_After changing the bandages and checking the splints. She brought out a tube of liquid. _

"_You're not going to stick THAT in me again are you?" Gene asked in the doorway. _

"_I have to. If I don't then your suspended sleep will become permanent." She said as she uncapped a tube lodged into his side before putting the needle full whatever into it. _

"_Okay I may not be in my body but I can feel when you do that." He grumbled getting an unpleasant look on his face. _

"_Aw…poor baby." She said with a pout and ruffled his hair as she walked past causing him to follow. _

"_Can I stay here again tonight?" she asked flopping down on the couch._

"_Did you have another fight with Mr. Okamoto have another fight?" he asked. _

"_Sorta…and you don't have to call him that you can just say 'your father'." She explained putting an arm over her eyes._

"_Yeah? Well 'you're REAL father' would know you're a witch." He reasoned lifting her legs up and placing himself on the couch before setting them on his lap. "Am I right?" _

"_Well you're not entirely right…but you're not entirely wrong G." _

"_How so?" _

"_Well for starters. Why should he have to bear with the troubles that come with me? If I tell him he'll put me in one of a few places, an asylum, a hospital, or he'll put me in counseling." She said. _

"_No arguments there but you've always got an 'and' or a 'but' with one of these. So?" _

"_But it'd also ruin his newest relationship." _

"_Ah! There we go. Now let me guess this woman already doesn't like you at all…does she?" _

"_Not at all." Marsha admitted. _

"_And you two fought about her why?" _

"_Because she's so damn perfect for him…and I told him to just let me go." _

"_Why the hell would you do that?" _

"_So that I'm not in the way." _

"_You're not in the way…you're just part of the deal." _

"_Not when she already has two kids of her own. To her I'm just another god damn burden." _

"_You're not a burden. If anything _I'm _you're burden." _

"_Well I see how you can figure that but in reality you're an innocent who I'm sworn to protect till death do I part." She said. _

"_Okay I know you hear wedding bells in the future just don't start rehearsing the lines before you're fathers even proposed."_

"_How'd you-."_

"_Empathy Link." _

"_Oh…right." _

"_But back to you're original question yes you can stay here tonight." _

"_You were expecting this weren't you?" _

"_Yeah pretty much." _

That Night

_The small apartment had two single person rooms and 1 bathroom. Gene was ordering a pizza while Marsha took a shower after a night of demon slaying. The door opened up and steam rolled into the hallway as she exited in nothing but a towel around her frame. _

"_You could get a cold if you do that ya know?" he reminded sipping on a soda he'd pulled from the fridge. _

"_You can kiss my ass for all I care Eugene." She said as she grabbed the soda from him and took a gulp. _

"_HEY!" _

"_What it's my money you're using. I've got rights to everything in this place." She said. _

"_Yeah well you've got rights," he said plucking the soda back out of her hands, "to the unopened ones in the fridge." _

"_You're stingy." _

"_And you…you…" _

"_Loss of words?" _

"_No you smell nice." _

"_You realize that stingy isn't a smell right? And it's not a compliment either." _

"_I know but I just noticed that you do." _

"_I smell like you ding dong." She said._

"_No you don't. It's amazing that you've basically moved in but you don't live here." He said. _

"_I don't have that much crap here." _

"_You're right…we're just missing actual clothes for you to change into instead of you just borrowing whatever t shirt you want." He confirmed and he had to dodge the flying metal tin she sent at him._

_-Halt in Flashback-_

"Wait she through a tin at you?" Monk asked.

"Of course. At this point she had recently hit puberty so she was also given an onslaught of powers only a few of which she could control while other would run rampant with her emotions. I have to say other than maybe when she lost her memories this'd be the only time she was like that." He said adding in his own speculation.

"Than how'd no one else not notice?" Mai asked.

"Because whenever she was close to loosing control she'd run."

"Let me guess she ran to you?" Naru stated and his twin nodded.

"Well it figures." Ayako observed.

"She trusted you; you were the only one who could understand her." Lin acknowledged.

"Yeah…and ever since that day so long ago…she hasn't really looked at me the same." Gene said.

_-Continues Flashback-_

_The pizza guy had arrived and the pair were currently eating on the couch while watching the TV show Vampire Diaries. _

"_Have you ever faced Vampires?" Gene asked he was wearing a pair of sweats and a wife beater. _

"_Yeah, but they're all ruled by a queen and in clans that usually don't want anything to do with humans…well they don't leave the bodies lying around where you can find them anyway. And they're a very rare species I think there's only…four hordes that actually still live. But no ones had a detailed record in over three hundred years." She would've continued if he hadn't shoved some crust in her mouth. _

_She glared at him as he said, "If I let you continue I'll have to listen to a whole vampire lesson that will then lead to monsters which will lead to demons which will lead to you're good magic creatures yadda, yadda, yadda."_

"_Meanie." She said dressed in one of his deep purple t –shirts._

_The evening continued like that until Marsha called it a night and went to the spare room while Gene fell asleep on the couch. Yes he could do that in astral form and not return to his body._

_He woke up in the middle of the night though to hear the cries and screams from the other room. Getting up he went to the room to find Marsha was screaming and thrashing about her room. _

"_Shit." He said. He thought this would happen. Since her past must've been pretty bad to be locked away like it was he assumed that sometimes she'd have nightmares about it. _

_Walking over her sat down on the bed and put a hand on her head and began running his hand through it. She was sweating heavily…the dream must be _T-E-R-R-I-F-Y-I-N-G _if she was reacting this violently to it. He was there for another ten minutes before she finally sat up gripping his hand in a restraining hold while the other grabbed his throat. He staid calm as he watched her narrowed and terror filled eyes return to normal. Seeing what she was doing to him she released him and backed into a corner where she began to cry. Walking over to her he knelt down and picked her up. Putting her on the bed he put the covers over her and attempted to leave but she held him fast. Sighing he said, _

"_Scoot over." _

_She complied and when he was comfortable she was molded to his side. He put a hand to the back of her head and kissed the top of her head before they drifted to sleep._

_-Another Halt in Flashback-_

"You kissed her?" Yasu asked.

"Well…the way a brother would kiss his sister."

"Oh continue."

_-Back to Flashback-_

_Waking up the next morning Marsha flushed red when she found herself in Gene's embrace. Sitting up she gripped her head as a headache moved in at full force. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Gene asked groggily sitting up. _

"_My head hurts. Mind telling me what you're doing in the same bed as me?" she asked glaring at him._

"_Nothing like what you're thinking. You were having a nightmare so I staid here to keep you company."_

"_Oh…alright than…I'm going to get a shower." She said getting out of the bed. _

_**I guess she doesn't remember.**_

_Remember what?_

_**Oh nothing important ju-WAIT YOU'RE TALKING IN MY HEAD!**_

_HUH!_

_**Well what do you know? Little Miss Witch now has a telepathy link with me.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_-Halt in Flashback AGAIN-_

"Hey Gene." Madoka said.

"Hm?"

"Not that all this background isn't nice and some what helpful sweet heart…but you think you could you speed it up a little?" Luella asked her son.

"Oh? Of course Mother."

_-Back to Flashback Sped up to Sometime Later-_

_Marsha was sleeping over again and was just coming out of the shower dressed in the towel. Her hair was longer and the stripes were now purple. Not to mention her chest had gone up a size. _

"_So Gene anything different?" _

"_Besides the still blinding hair color and the new fragrance in the air no." he said. _

"_How'd you know the fragrance is different?" she asked. _

"_Because you don't smell like vanilla and cherries anymore. You smell like cherries and strawberries." He said. _

"_How do you know what I smell like?" _

"_You hang around here twenty hours a day six days a week. I've got a good reason to know your scent." _

"_Yeah sure you do." She said as she walked into the kitchen only to slip. _

_He immediately caught her only to fall beneath her on the ground so that she was on top of him and he was beneath her. Her head was lying on his chest and when she moved it to ask him if he was alright their lips met. Now you can imagine what happened afterwards. Incase you don't here's some math:_

1 half naked girl + 1 boy = 2 horny teenagers

_When they broke apart they breathed in and out a few times before he reached up put a hand to the back of her head and put their mouths back together. Flipping over so she was under him they continued their kissing until the doorbell rang. He got off her and answered the door as she got off the floor and disappeared into a room to change while he paid for the take out. He set the Chinese food down on the table as she came out in one of his dress shirts that fell mid-thigh on her. She stood on the other side of the kitchen counter the blush on her face very evident. _

"_Um…I-." they said at the same moment._

"_You go first." He said. _

"_Um…that kiss…was it an accident?" she asked the blush becoming a deep brick red. _

"_The first one might have been unintentional. But I'm pretty sure we both complied to the second one." He said with a cunning smile. _

"_So does that mean we're dating?" she asked her 'gives you hell' smirk firmly in place. _

"_I would think so." He answered. _

"_Than you wouldn't mind if I did this." She said before reaching across grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her as she kissed him. When they broke apart he whispered, "I wouldn't mind at all." Before re-closing the gap. _

_-Halt in the Flashback for the FIFTH time-_

"Huh…an unintentional kiss brings forth all emotions wonder where we'd seen this before." Yasu joked teasingly about Naru and Mai's first kiss.

He was greeted with a pillow to the face and a notebook to the back of the head courtesy of Naru and Mai.

"Gene would you please continue?" Mai asked the tick above her head shaking aggregately.

"Oh yeah. We dated for about a month or two when it happened." He confessed.

"It? You mean when you cheated on her?" Masako clarified.

"Yeah." He answered, "That's a day I can never forget."

_Back to Flashback_

_Gene woke up and turned over in the bed he lay in as the light shown through the slivers of the curtain. He reached his arm out expecting a warm body to be there but was instead greeted with cold sheets. He found it odd at first but then remember. It was Monday. Marsha was probably at school. She had basically moved in now since her father was looking for a new house that could accommodate a family of five instead of a family of two. He was going off to live with his new wife while Marsha hung back to stay with a friend and attend school. Pushing himself out of the bed he groaned and stretched before walking out the door. Walking to the counter he found Marsha had left him some breakfast and a note:_

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_This breakfast was made just for you_

_He smirked at the note. Marsha wasn't really one for writing poetry but the girl could definitely rhyme her ass off in she got into a pinch. He scarfed down the breakfast before going to the bathroom to get a shower. When he came out he put a towel around his waist and began to brush his teeth as he air dried. When he was done with his teeth he went to put on his clothes which would be jeans and a blue button up before drying than brushing his hair. _

_Once that was all done he slid on his shoes, grabbed his wallet, and he headed out. It wasn't that unusual now a days for him to go out of the apartment. Marsha may be paying for it but it was his home for the time being. He was walking down the rows of shops when he felt someone come up from behind and cling to his arm. Looking down he saw a girl with long black hair three shades lighter than his own and grey eyes. _

"_May I help you ma'am?" he asked politely. This girl was already getting on his nerves and he didn't even know who she was yet._

"_Yes. You can take me out to eat at this little café around the corner. And I won't take no for an answer." The girl giggled. She was obviously playing hooky since she was no older than Marsha. _

"_No thank you." He said and tried to wrench his arm from her grip. _

"_Ah, ah, ah. I said no isn't an answer. We're going." She said and he had no choice but to be pulled along by the girl. _

_After that he wound up spending the rest of the day with her…and what was weird was…he _liked _it. He really, really liked it. He was sure it was just because besides Marsha and occasionally Mai he was normally alone and this is the first person he'd interacted with besides the other two girls whom were his savior and charge. _

"_Well I hate to cut this short but I've got to get going." The girl, Yuka, said. _

"_Ok…bye." He said and went to leave. _

_But before he knew it he was whirled around and found her lips pressed up against his. He was about to pull back but she wrapped her arms around him so suddenly pulling him into her that he had to put his arms on her to stabilize himself…but apparently he WANTED yes wanted to do this. When they finally broke apart he watched her smile wave and walk off. Shaking his head wondering when he'd see her next and put a smile on his face. _

_Turning around he looked up and straight into the eyes of the one person he'd hoped not to be there. Marsha stood in her high school get up. Her hair in twin tails, bag on her shoulder, and staring at him wide eyed. That's when it hit him. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. It had happened and he'd let it. And she saw…how much would be a mystery till further notice but as he took a step toward her she turned away and began to walk to their apartment her head bent. He watched her disappear into the crowd and cursed himself. How could he be so damn stupid?_

_End of Flashback_

"After that I went back. We fought, broke up. She moved out as quick as possible and everything changed after that." He finished.

"Like what?" Monk asked.

"She stopped dying her hair, came over less and less, and stopped talking to me as much as she could, run to a nearby hotel when she wanted to hide from her father instead of the apartment. The only good thing that really came out of it was she learned to control her powers."

The room was than filled with silence. This was good because what had happened next was not to be missed. Naru walked across the room to where his brother and stood in front of him for a minute. His brother stared back with a look of wonder in his eyes. Naru raised his right hand…and than backhanded it against his brother's right cheek making the audible smacking noise that rang throughout the room.

"Naru!" Mai yelled jumping up from her chair. Sure Gene deserved that and more for what had happened but why did Naru smack him?

"You idiot! I can't believe you'd do this. You had a girlfriend and yet you didn't try harder to shake this girl off of you? It's not like you had a problem doing it before the incident. And from what I can tell nothing has changed. Now I know that you're all thinking why did I slap him? Because I did so on Marsha's behalf. You all may think she's not that important to me and she isn't but she is to Mai and Mai is important to me. And I know for a fact Mai's to kind and understanding to smack him herself." He explained. (Did this paragraph make sense?)

"I'm aware. And I'm glad that _SOMEONE_ finally smacked me." Gene said.

"And you haven't tried to patch things over with Marsha why?" Yasu asked.

"Because if you know Marsha, and we all do, she doesn't like to talk about things if she can help it." Gene said.

"That's not a lie…CRAP!" Mai yelled looking at the clock.

"What?" Naru asked immediately jumping too what's wrong?

"Marsha left nearly an hour ago and we haven't done anything. If we're not half way done by the time she gets back she's gonna know and she's going to be pissed!" Mai claimed and they all quickly hopped to it.

Last thing they needed was a pissed witch ready to curse you into oblivion at any given moment.


	12. Chapter 12

When Marsha came back in later that day they'd all completed the tasks they'd been assigned and she was none the wiser about what they'd all talked about.

"Eye of newt? Toadstool? Murdock root? Gypsy blood? What are you doing with all this…stuff?" Monk asked nervously as he looked into one of the bags she'd set down in base as she flipped through her giant book of stuff.

"It's for the thing that'll make me or break me." Marsha said.

"I'm still against this." Gene said.

"Well good thing you don't have a say in this then." She said to him with a glare as she continued to flip through the book.

"Actually I do. I'm your boss."

"No you're the brother of my boss."

"If that means I get a say than I don't like the idea of this either." Naru informed.

"Than I quit." She said.

"Your not serious right?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. If they have every intention of stopping me than yes I am, if not than no I'm not." She said as she continued flipping through the book.

"Marsha this really isn't a good idea if the risk is loosing you." Monk said.

"Lets see one life compared too hundreds. I think I can risk it." She said grabbing Ruby's file and skimming through that found whatever she needed which she wrote down in a yellow spiral.

"Yeah but we won't." Madoka said.

"Well than when the spell starts don't distract me. That's the only reason I'd be blown to smithereens." She explained as she gathered all her stuff up and proceeded to leave.

Mai got up to follow but Marsha turned around and said, "Mai stay here."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm about to do something so stupid it's not even funny." Marsha said.

With that she left the room. Leaving them to wonder what was going to happen.

That Night

Marsha had said that if they wanted to watch the ghost cross over they could join her but to stay against the walls and keep as quiet as possible.

In front of her sat the usual pot of herbs and odd looking liquid. Next to her sat a bulky looking bundle beneath a black veil. And all around her sat a demon/ghost's snare made with white paint that only humans could walk through. Whether you were supernatural or not, the snare couldn't contain you. She had also switched clothes from what she'd previously been wearing. She now wore a long loose fitting skirt and a long sleeved white shirt with ruffled ends that fluttered around her wrists. Marsha looked up at the clock as it struck 11:50.

"When in the circle that is home

Safety's gone and evils roam

Bring the being from these walls

Bring it here now heed my call."

She began tossing multiple herbs into the pot in front of her as wind began to whip around her being causing her hair to fly about her in a zany looking way that was almost comical had it not been that whatever she was doing could end her life.

Than all of a sudden in front of them was the ghost Ruby. But unlike the photos of an aged woman or young woman and what they were so used to seeing. They saw a being that looked as though the flesh was just sliding off and hitting the floor. Her clothes were ragged and filled with holes. Not to mention the ghastly smell that filled the room. Not to mention she held a meat cleaver. Everyone curled back covering their nose and staying as quiet as possible as Marsha continued to fill the pot with herbs. Then she removed the sheet she placed over the bulky looking thing and if Naru wasn't already covering Mai's mouth the girl would've screamed, or at the very least gasped really loudly. What Marsha had in the bundle Mai recognized.

It was bones.

And not just any bones, oh no. They were the bones that they'd found wandering the walls and the ones that had gathered together to attack them and the twins. Marsha took them and tossed them into the pot before pouring a mix of liquid, herbs, and whatever else she had over them. Than the removed something from beneath the small table.

A silver dagger.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Why the hell did she have that!

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

With that she took the knife in her left palm where she pushed it into her skin and pulled it across shutting her eyes in pain as the red liquid flowed from it into the pile of bones.

The wind seemed to get angrier as it swirled about the circle but it now bound them all to the wall as Marsha staid still in a Japanese tea party position her legs tucked firmly beneath her allowing her clothes flutter about her along with her hair. The red blood from her hand was staining the shirt but she obviously didn't care for she kept muttering something beneath her breath that no one could catch.

Then there was another ghost. Only this one actually looked like a persona and not a rotting corpse. This man had short brown hair and green eyes. His nose was slightly pointed and he wore a simple suit telling them he'd died naturally and with no regrets. (You know normally dead bodies are laid out in their best attire)

Ruby hadn't noticed the new stranger who stood behind Marsha and Marsha was just sitting there chanting god knows what. They couldn't yell at her because she'd be killed. But if she didn't move away she'd be killed. Was there any solution where she wouldn't die!

"NO!" Gene yelled as he astral projected into the circle and tackled Marsha to the floor way of our meat cleaver bearing woman.

Ruby's cleaver than sank into the man's shoulder and she was soon hacking him to pieces as Gene put Marsha's, amazingly, still chanting and non-broken concentration back into place. When Ruby still stood there she turned around and raised the cleaver. But Marsha was already ahead of her.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Sprits from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

With that she slit her other hand and she allowed the blood to poor into the bowl in front of her crying in pain as her vision swam.

That's when multiple ghosts began to fill the room causing Marsha to be slammed into a wall while the pot and everything else staid secure. They all looked like they'd either died by Ruby's hand or by set accidents. Either way they were all snarling like dogs their sanity completely as they began to tear at Ruby's ghost. By the time there was nothing left they began to turn on each other.

Everyone was amazed at this as they watched and tried to figure out what Marsha had been mumbling under her breath. It was now 11:59 (yes all this took nine minutes) and only one ghost was left standing and the wind had died down enough for them to move but they dare not after all the spiritual carnage.

The spirit screamed in what seemed like agony and turned to Marsha. Marsha was leaned up against the wall she brought her head up and grinned bringing out her right hand.

"Adios bitches!" she said before flicking the lighter and throwing it onto the circle causing it to light up trapping the spirit in the middle and then containing it with her shield. When the fire was out there was nothing there but a scorch mark.

With that she collapsed onto the floor closed her eyes and began to breath in and out. Gene jumped up and ran over tearing the sleeves of shirt and tying them around the cuts on her hands.

"Gene?"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot," She said talking about earlier, "and I'm tired."

"I know." He said with a smirk as he got her on his back and they went to base where he set her on the couch next to him.

"Alright what the hell was that?" Monk yelled.

"She vanquished all the ghosts obviously." Gene explained.

"Yes but HOW!" Ayako demanded.

"She found out the reason why Ruby had resentment towards men in general. Her father used to beat her and than one day he just walked out the door and never came back. So Marsha called his spirit over and let Ruby have her revenge and then she called the other spirits whose sanity had been wiped and let them attack and vanquish each other till it was just the one and she burned all their bones making sure the place was safe." Gene explained.

"And you figured this out when?" Naru asked a little ticked off at his brother.

"When I tackled her." he explained as he picked up a book and began to flip through it while Marsha seemed to doze on his shoulder.

Soon an argument between everyone began but those who were smart (Gene) enough to stay quiet didn't have to feel the brunt of what happened next.

"Hey!" she yelled and those who were arguing ceased and stared at the girl while Gene just sat there reading.

"Like I said before we got here. I'm tired! My powers are a mess if I get anymore pissed and I would like it very much if you all SHUT UP!" she yelled before putting her head back on Gene's shoulder and dozing into sleep.

Gene just sat there through the whole flame thrower that came out of her mouth completely unfazed.

"Gene…how do you do it?" Monk asked.

"Ever try dying?"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day they all packed up shop before telling the manager and driving back to the Davis Household. Marsha and Mai arrived an hour later in the car after they quit as Liz and Patty. Entering the house Marsha blew right by everyone and went up to the stairs to the guest room she staid in. When Gene attempted to follow Shadow hissed at him and followed after the witch. Mai on the other hand followed without problem. Entering the room she found the girl crouched in the feeble position in the corner of her room with Shadow in her lap trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, what's up?" Mai asked closing the door behind her softly.

"I'm done Mai." Marsha said.

"Done? What do you mean done?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Mai I... I can't do this anymore. I'm going back to America." she said.

"What! Why!" Mai demanded getting on the floor next to her friend spreading her skirt out around her.

"I can't handle being around him anymore Mai! I just got my empath power back and he's got my empathy link with me and it's confusing. One minute he loves me and the next he hates me…I can't I just I need to get away." She said breaking into tears halfway causing Shadow to purr rather loudly.

"But what about me? And Naru? And everyone else?" Mai asked.

"I'd come visit at least once in a while…but I just can't do this…especially not now." She said.

Mai stared down at her hands for a few minutes as Marsha got a hold of herself before saying, "What do you need?"

"Mai I-."

"I want to help you." Mai said looking at the girl, "If I can't help you stay I can at least help you sneak off and out of here before they notice."

Marsha didn't answer she just launched herself at Mai and hugged her. Both girls than sort of started to cry with each other. It was like that for ten minutes before Shadow meowed warning that someone was approaching. They broke apart and fixed themselves to seem presentable and started laughing and talking about boys when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Marsha called as Mai tried not to sniffle.

"It's Luella. I was wondering if everything's okay." The woman called through the door.

"Oh yeah we're totally fine in here." Marsha said.

"Well that's good. Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No offense but yes we would mind. We're trying to discuss a few issues we've been having as co-workers, friends, and roommates." Mai lied and Marsha stared at her.

The lie was pretty convincing coming from the girl who couldn't lie to save her life.

"Oh well if you two need anything just let us know." Luella said and they waited for her footsteps to be far away and then Shadow to lie back down to show she was far out of hearing range.

"Ok so what do you need?" Mai asked and they began to discuss the operation they were about to put into motion.

Two Day's Later

"Hey we're going out for a bit." Mai said as she and Marsha tromped down the stairs.

Mai was wearing a pair of skinny jeans a red lace racer back top with red high-tops. Marsha wore a white tank top with skinny jeans as well and black converse. Each girl had their hair down but Marsha's was held back with a headband.

"Where are you going?" Monk asked.

"Out." The girls answered as they grabbed their jackets. Marsha's black leather and cropped, Mai's cropped white sweater.

"When will you be back?" Ayako asked.

"Who knows? We've got our cells on us though." Mai said waving hers in the air as Marsha opened the door.

"Wait! I want to come with." Madoka said.

"Nope. Just us two." Marsha said as they left and hailed a tag before anyone could protest.

They drove to the halfway point between them and the nearest airport. Getting out of the cab Mai was ready to cry. Seeing this Marsha smiled and hugged the girl.

"Don't worry Mai. I'll come back to see you every chance I get okay? After all most of my things are at our place." She said trying to lighten the girl's mood but it wasn't working very well.

Mai cried into her friend and she cried rather hard…until Marsha worked her magic. Mai could feel it and she knew it but she didn't care. This would be the last time they spent time together till she arrived in Japan whenever she was done with her business in America. With that Mai hailed another cab and she went home with Marsha waving her off till the girls could no longer see the other.

Marsha's magic eventually wore off and the pain returned and Mai cried as she walked up the walkway alone. Reentering the house she tried to quite her cries in hopes that no one would hear. But unfortunately her boyfriend had the ears of a bat who could hear a pin drop all the way back in Japan.

The boy was immediately behind her and all she could do was hold him and cry. He had no idea what was going on but he just held him as everyone else entered the room and stared at the pair questionably. When Mai finally stopped crying was when they noticed that something, rather someone, was missing.

"Mai…where's Marsha?" Gene asked.

That angered Mai…it really, really angered her. She let go of Naru and walked up to Gene her left hand in a fist the knuckles white. She looked up at him the anger in her eyes evident as she said a few more teas. Raising her hand she brought it across his face so hard it floored him.

No literally Gene went into the floor. Everyone stared wide eyed and were trying to comprehend what had just happened. But Mai wasn't about to wait.

"You jerk! You really are worse than your brother was! How dare you toy with her emotions! Especially when you burned her once already! I can't believe you would do that to her of all people! You say you regret what you did right? Well why the hell did you do that to her now!" she yelled and his eyes widened looking at her. "That's right. I know what you did before we left. Why the hell would you kiss her you freaking perverted asshole! And now thanks to you she's leaving."

"L-leaving?" he asked floored again. This time not literally.

"Yes leaving! And it's because she can't deal with you and your crap anymore." Mai yelled, "And I don't blame her."

With that the girl ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. That left everyone in the parlor to stay there as the information sank in. When it did they all ran up the stairs after Mai and threw the door open to find her curled up with Shadow on her lap.

"Mai where's Marsha?" Naru demanded.

"At the airport." She answered.

Gene pulled out his phone for besides Mai and maybe Naru and Lin they were the only ones who had her cell number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello."

"Don't hello me. Where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Ah I see Mai got home. Tell her that Shadows hers to keep till I get back and will follow her everywhere. Including school and work." Marsha answered rather smartly.

"Why you little-."

"You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for your health right?" she said through the phone.

"I don't care. Why the hell are you leaving?"

"Because I have to go home." She said and hung up the phone.

"She's still at the airport." He said as he ran to the door.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as he stood by his girlfriend who was putting her face on his side.

"She's still at the airport…if I'm lucky I can make it there before the plane takes off." He answered.

"Than we're all coming with you." Luella said.

"Why?"

"Because you've screwed up too many times with her to allow us to let you go get her back." Madoka said.

In the Car

"Gene why don't you try calling her again?" Naru asked.

"Because it's doubtful she'll actually pick up." Gene said.

"Just try!" everyone yelled at him.

"Okay, okay."

He dialed her number and it rang four times before she picked up.

"What?"

"Hello to you too." He said.

"Go jump off a cliff."

"Does being thrown count?"

"Smartass. I'm not coming back." She said.

"I know…but why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Cause I can't deal with you. I swear sometimes I'm your best friend other times I'm a total stranger again. I never know where you and I stand."

"Well shouldn't you just know you're special to me?"

"NO! If I was special you wouldn't have cheated on me. If I was special you would've warned me before you jumped me in that hallway four days ago."

"Well yeah if you hadn't just pushed me away I would've explained everything."

He heard her laugh a little sadly on the other side and he could just imagine her shaking her head.

"Cause that worked out so well the first time? You know it really annoys me that you really take the whole what I do and what I say are two totally different things saying to a whole new level. I can't deal with it Gene…I can't deal with you." She said.

"Please will you just let me explain? Geez if you'd just listen than you'd-."

"No I'm done trying to listen. I'm done putting up with your crap. I'm done with you Gene."

What she said hit him to the core he didn't know why he didn't understand it but that pang in his chest he'd been feeling for a very, very long while turned into a shot of pain as the words registered in his brain.

**ALL PASSANGERS FOR FLIGHT 483 TO AMERICA THE PLANE IS NOW BOARDING.**

"Goodbye Gene." She said and hung up the phone.

He sat there for a minute in shock before he snapped the phone shut.

"Lin step on it." He ordered.

They all turned and looked at the boy before turning back and didn't ask him any questions.

At The Airport

They didn't bother parking the car (as in they didn't park it in a parking spot I'm saying that they pulled up to the front put the car in park and got out). Gene ran up to the front desk.

"Where's the Gate for flight 483 to America." He demanded.

"Sir I'm-." the man standing at the counter began.

"Where?" he yelled.

Instead of saying anything he pointed toward the right and Gene ran down not even bothering to wait for the rest of his companions. Getting to the gate he looked out the window and saw…that the plane had taken off.

"Gene?" Naru asked as they all ran up.

He turned around and looked at them with a look of pain and sadness on his features.

"Too late."


	14. Chapter 14

Gene sat in a chair in the airport head in hands as everyone else leaned around them. Everyone else was glaring at him, trying not to cry, or just glowering the way Naru and Lin were. Gene finally let a sigh and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Monk asked.

"The bathroom." He answered sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Luella ground out.

"No, I'm going to buy a ticket on the next flight out to America." He said.

"Why?" Mai asked. For whatever reason the ones trying not to cry was Masako and Ayako. Mai was apparently done.

"To get Marsha back what do you think?" he asked.

"Why? Why are you going to go and screw her over more than you already did?" Mai demanded.

"Because it's time I started making up for what I did instead of skating by. I don't understand how she fooled me though. I mean we have a telepathy link as well as empathy." Gene groaned.

"Well when did you develop the link?" Naru asked.

"Um…after she found me in the lake." He said.

"How'd you form it?" Lin asked.

"You'd have to ask her that…I just woke up and she was there with the telepathy and empathy already in place." He said.

"Could it be possible she made it when she brought you back?" Mai mumbled beneath her breath.

"Mai? What do you mean?" Naru said.

"Hm?" Mai asked looking at him.

"You just said when she brought you back. What do you mean by that?" Naru said.

"Well…I…um…Marsha uh…" Mai stuttered.

"Mai spit it out already." Monk said.

"Gene you were dead when you hit the water." Mai confessed.

Everyone stared at her for a minute in disbelief.

"What?" Gene finally asked.

"Gene she wasn't in the lake or even near it when you were thrown in. She actually found you a day later. In the hopes that you were actually still alive…she did something stupid." Mai explained.

"Define stupid." Ayako said.

"Well…she went into the after life to find you." Mai confessed.

"What? But how?" Naru asked.

"It's not that hard to tap into one's unconscious…for whatever reason I must've been passing by the lake or Gene hitched a ride on something to find his way to the school house. For whatever reason you thought that was a safe place and since I had supernatural powers you somehow found a way to live off of that and unintentionally established a bond with me."

"That still doesn't explain how Marsha found him." Luella said.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway Marsha took Gene's body from the lake and began healing it. She thought that the healing would speed up if you had les injuries. But without a working metabolism she didn't get very far." She explained before looking down at her hands, "So she went into a deep sleep."

"She killed herself?" Gene asked.

"No she didn't what kind of imbecile are you?" Mai asked.

"Mai." Naru said warning the pair not to get into a fight before Mai finished her story.

"Right. Anyway she began to sleep and quickly found herself outside her body. Apparently she thought she was astral projecting but what she was doing was something practically forbidden by anyone and everyone." She said.

"Which would be?"

"Bringing someone back from the dead. She got in so much trouble with the angel of death for putting you back in your body but that's another story. She eventually found your soul but it took her forever to just get you to go back to your body. And not just because you didn't want to she couldn't get you there."

"And why not?"

"Because at this point you were feeding off of anything and anyone who could give you energy. Marsha said she could call it reishi but that's something she got out of a comic book. Anyways she found that if maybe she could offer you her reishi that you'd be able to last long enough to get back into your body. That took her a while too…mostly because she didn't understand what she was doing or that it could've cost her, her life." Mai explained.

"Wow…you know you're a real braniac if you can figure all this out." Monk said and was smacked on the head by three different people.

"Anyway, Marsha made the bond by actually becoming a part of you. Now that's dangerous in two senses. First off she could've destroyed both of you or she could've destroyed herself and transferred her powers into you completely and that'd be bad because her body was made to deal with it and it would've eventually caused Gene to go crazy and destroy himself as well as a couple hundred others. Thankfully though she established the bond and got out. When she got you back in your body she brought you to a hospital and made up a story. She would've tried to explain it to you…but that's when the elders and this whole council got involved and the doctors eventually told you the story while she came in every day to make sure you were perfectly fine."

"Well that's news to me. How come she never tried to explain this to me before?"

"Because at the time you were healing and if something bigger than what was already in your brain going on and she tried to explain this to you before she taught you how to astral project out of the body your brain would've overloaded, your heart rate would've spiked...and some other things would've happened that Marsha didn't really explain all of it. But it'd pretty much kill you…again." Mai said.

"So what was going on that no one knew about?" Lin asked.

"The elders, the angel of death, and…she just really pissed a lot of people off." Mai explained.

"How many?" Gene asked.

"Almost the entire council of elders…as punishment for what she did by bringing you back they not only bound her to you but they also solidified the ties between you two till the day you both die." She said.

"Wait both? And how is binding her to me a punishment?" Gene asked.

"To answer your first question should one of you die before the other that person shall become a ghost and be tied to the other person till they themselves die." She explained.

"But what if-." Monk began but Mai cut him off.

"Already taken care of. Neither will become an earthbound spirit. The elders were able to work their own magic and it's really hard to explain when I'm still trying to understand. And the punishment is you are free to lead your life. She on the other hand is like a servant made to wait hand and foot on you."

"But she doesn't do that." Monk pointed out.

"Because he doesn't need it. Should he ever need her again though she'd have to come right back to his side. Even if you got married to another woman she'd still have to." Mai explained.

"Why didn't she try to explain this to me afterward? When I _was_ okay." He asked.

"She probably didn't want to speak to you again." Naru said.

"Especially after the whole cheating debacle." Madoka reminded.

"Well if she's sworn to protect me the very least I can do is swear myself back to her." Gene said as he turned around and began to walk.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yasu asked.

"Well first things first I should probably go get her back." He said scratching the back of his head.

"So you are going to go and get a ticket?" John asked.

"Yep…I'll be on the next available flight outta here." He said walking away.

He didn't make it twenty feet before he saw something that made his eyes nearly bug out because he thought he was seeing something. In the middle of the airport a girl with long blonde hair held out of her face with a black headband, wearing a black cropped jacket, a white piece of cloth beneath it, paint splattered gray skinny jeans, and black converse. He had been walking at first but catching sight of the girl sitting upon her blue suitcase in the middle of a bustling crowd he ran over to her.

"Marsha?" he asked coming to a complete stop in front of her and she turned her head up to look at him.

"Gene? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked stumbling to her feet and over her words.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? Your supposed to be on a flight to god knows where in America." He said.

"Well sorry if at the last second I decided not to get on the god damn flight." she yelled standing up.

"And you didn't bother to call and tell us you were still here?"

"Because you thought I was gone! Last thing I'm going to do is let you know I'm still on this side of world." She answered.

"Yeah but you know I was going to come after you." He argued.

"And then I would've kept running." She said.

"From what! Me? Your responsibility? Your family? Your life?" he asked.

"From everything!"

"Why?"

"Because…because I…I…" she said trying to find words to fill the sentence.

"Because you feel over worked? Hurt? Lost?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said avoiding is eyes by looking to her right.

"Well why didn't you to tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't care. You've never cared. You don't even know what I've done for you. What I've put up with for you. What I did because of you!" she yelled at him. 

"I do now."

"Mai told you."

"You know it. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Like I said you wouldn't have cared."

"And what gives you cause to say that?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that you cheated on me? That you didn't listen a month ago when I told you to not come to the school where you almost died…AGAIN. Or the fact that the entire reason you didn't come back was because I couldn't get you back it was because you wouldn't go back."

"Why wouldn't I go back?"

"Because you were content to be dead running around an empty school house. You told me 'I'm free now.' The only way I got you back was because I had to remind you what you were leaving behind. What you could've had? I put up with those tight ass angels for that reason as well as the demons who for whatever reason were against me on doing something that meant a good witch was breaking the rules. And what do I get? An ungrateful stubborn asshole that could die if I tried to explain every damn thing in my life."

"Than explain to me now! Tell me what happened because I know you didn't tell Mai everything."

"Where would you like me to start? I woke up at the age of thirteen, if that even is how old I was, in an alleyway without anything except the clothes on my back and a book. I get thrown into an orphanage and weird things start appearing and weirder things start happening. The next thing I know I'm adopted at the age of fourteen by a man who I call dad for I know no other and I'm whisked away to Japan. I'm barely there four months and I find a boy dead in a lake and for whatever reason I decided to save him. It takes me forever just to get him back in his body and what's more I'm now in trouble with what I assumed were angles but most happen to rule the universe and the other happens to be pissed that I threw his list off. So now I have to be bound to some jackass who doesn't know the first thing about me and I have to stay with him till we both cross over. Than I'm stuck taking care of him for months and months on end." She yelled at him. "And you never even said thank you."

Gene stared at her for a minute as she caught her breath. She'd spent that whole time yelling at him for what seemed to be one breath maybe.

"Are you serious?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You're all upset and willing to leave everything behind," he asked looking at her, "because I didn't say thank you?"

"Well…no that just happens to be the major thorn in my side." She said.

"Than please allow me to pull it out?" he said.

"Wha-."

She couldn't finish the sentence before a warm mouth enveloped hers in a kiss. She stood stiff for a minute before she put her arms around him and kissed him back. When they broke apart she was looking up at him as he stared down at her.

"Thank you and I'm sorry…for everything." He apologized before pulling her into his chest in a tight hug placing his head into her shoulder by his neck to inhale her scent.

"You changed it to Cinnamon and Sugar?" he asked.

"What is it with you and smelling me?" she asked the tick above her eyebrow throbbing a little.

"It's not my fault you smell so nice." He said before glancing to his left. "And I think we either caused a bigger commotion than we thought or I've been gone to long."

Marsha looked over to see the SPR team coming toward them.

"Prepare to get smothered." He teased.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. But not right now." He said as he moved his head to show that Marsha was standing there.

"Marsha!" Mai yelled as she ran over and pushed Gene aside and hugged Marsha.

"OW!" Gene yelled for he'd been pushed to the floor.

"Hey don't blame her. I almost left because of you." Marsha pointed out patting the girls head.

"So your not going to the states after all?" Monk asked.

"No I'm still going to go to America." She explained and their mouths dropped. "Don't give me that look. I want to find out who I am and the only way to do so is to head to the place where I was born and see what I can dig up."

"But will you be coming back is my question?" Mai asked looking at her.

"Course, I'll only be gone a few weeks maybe a month or two but I'll keep in touch so you won't miss me." She said and than re-thought what she'd just said, "Well not to much anyway."

"Right…so are you going to head out now or in like an hour or something?" Monk asked.

"No I plan to leave in two days so I guess I'll go back with you guys."

"Terrific. Guess this was a pretty good trip after all." Madoka said.

"Madoka." Lin said in a warning tone. 

"Oh don't mind me." She said as they all stared at the twins and their girlfriends all talking.

"Seems like they'll make it now don't you think?" Monk asked.

"They'd better or that boy's going to have to answer to more that just you guys." Luella said and all the boys minus Naru looked over at all the girls who seethed malice out of their skin.

"They're really scary when they want to be." Yasu said.

"You're one giant freak you know that?"

Two Days Later

Gene, Mai, and Naru watched Marsha's plane take off.

"So guess she won't be around for a while." Mai observed.

"Please this is Marsha. She'll probably be back in a week just because she misses me." Gene said.

"Seems that you really are as narcissistic as your brother."

"No way," Naru said and they all looked at him, "I'm much worse according to your standards."

"So true…guess we better get back I still have to pack everything up before we head back to Japan." Mai said when a familiar sound was heard from their feet.

Gene looked down and saw the abnormal black cat rubbing up against Mai's legs.

"She left the devil with you why?" he asked.

Gene had picked up on calling the cat that ever since the cat had ruthlessly attacked him when they got home the other day.

"Because she didn't feel like leaving me alone with three guys while she was gone." Mai said picking the cat up and allowed it to nuzzle her chin.

"Mai." Naru said causing her to turn her head behind to look at him.

"Hm?"

"What doyou mean leaving you alone with three guys?"

"Oh…I guess Lin hasn't told you yet." Mai said.

"Than why don't you tell us?" Gene asked.

"I'm staying with you guys till she comes back." She explained.

"Eh?" Gene asked.

"What's the matter?" Naru asked seemingly all up for the idea.

"What? I don't want to live with that…that thing." Gene said to his brother pointing at Mai.

"You better be talking about Shadow."

"I'm not dumb enough to bad mouth my brothers girlfriend."

"Yet."

"Mai!"

"Time to go." The girl said.

_I wonder what will happen to us next_


End file.
